The Promise
by Schoggii
Summary: AU Fic set after Season 7 - A mission goes horribly wrong - Is there still hope? Sam&Jack a magic drink and the problems that follow.
1. Chapter 1 - Start

**Titel:** The Promise

 **Author:** Schoggii

 **Spoilers:** Up to Season 10 - minor references

 **Pairing:** Sam &Jack

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Characters, wish I did though. Just took them out for my own amusement but I'll be so kind to bring them back once I've finished - promised.

 **Summary:** A mission goes horribly wrong and the live of everyone at the SGC changes - Will there be hope? AU set after Season 7. I will not lie, the first chapters may seem a bit confusing because I like to explain things later. So don't give up, keep reading and everything will be explained later.

 **Feedback:** Yes Please!

 **Note:** This story was originally written in german. This is the first time i tried to upload it in english - so please go gentle on me. I'ill try my best! So here we go...

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

 **Intro**

She breathed a sigh of relief. All around her seemed no longer to be important at this point. This exact moment, was the most beautiful, and at the same time the most sad one she ever had. She could feel the happiness in her hands.

She felt the first tears pounding down her cheeks.

A smile flashed across her lips. The salty taste of a tear stayed in it. She felt her heart beating, with love and at the same time with grief. Now everything would be different. Her life would change from now on. Was she ready for something like this? How could she do it?

She would make it, she had to.

She had given herself a promise and she would do anything to keep it.

 **Chapter 1 - A Head Start**

 **PX379 - 15 December 2010**

The Iris closed behind the three SG-1 members in his well-known hiss.

Sam put on a smile while she walked down the stepps from the Stargate. The pictures of the MALP hadn't lied. It was quiet and the weather was exceptionally good. She looked into the distance to make a brief check-up. No village was to be seen and neither where some power-hungry Goa'uld. She let the grip around her P-90 loosen up and marched towards Daniel and Teal'c, who'd already gone a few steps to the left.

"Well guys, I'd say we march three Miles south, then we split up and see if there's something to be found, as said, pure reconnaissance mission."

Daniel and Teal'c nodded in agreement as Sam took place in front of them as they startet walking. They walked silently side by side, each in they thoughts but at the same time vigilant. The leaves of the trees were already near their end and offered a colorful spectacle. The majestic mountains already had a white snow cap, and if you looked more closely you could see the wind whirling up the snow. Daniel had to smile at the sight. It reminded him of the time when he and his grandfather strolled through the woods in the mountains of Michigan. It always had a calming effect on him.

It was a good distraction to the lousy weather that was happening in Colorado and the warming sunbath sparkled a short smile on his lips. Daniel glanced at Sam, who'd already gone a bit further down the road. For the last few days, she'd been pretty quiet, but who could take offense?

This days weren't good ones and Daniel hoped they would bring them over as fast as possible.

They walked on for a while as the forest, which had previously looked harmless and quite, grew tighter. The more they walked, the more quiet it became. Daniel stopped after a while and adjusted his glasses.

"It's so quiet here." He said dryly as he glanced at Sam, who now stood a little further ahead near a thick tree trunk.

He watched his good friend as she watched the area carefully and then turned her gaze towards him.

"Almost too quiet, stay watchful." Sam said with a quiet tone as she straightened her cap and then continued on walking.

Teal'c, who walked behind Daniel and Sam, had been quite, but now also expressed the unusual silence.

"I do not like this."

Samantha stopped for a moment and looked at her faithful friend who came standing next to her.

"Let's go on about four miles further and if we don't find anything interesting, we'll go back."

Sam tried to suppress the uncertainty in her voice as she turned her gaze through the dense leaves of the trees. She could hardly see the sky from here. It had something crushing. The country, which had previously been so incredibly beautiful, had disappeared, and she wondered if there would be anything alive besides them. That the birds were no longer chattering, made an uneasy feeling rise in her. But she tried to push it aside and just concentrate on her task. They had a job to do and as soon as they would be certain that nothing interesting would past their ways, they could head home.

Another hour passed or so, as the three members of SG-1 marched now across a stone floor through a narrow valley.

When the dense forests finally disappeared, they came to a small hill. The landscape stretched over miles and the high mountains they'd seen before, were now smaller on the horizon. In front of them stretched a vast field but apart from a few trees and some rivers - it had nothing to offer. After they'd looked around and found no sign of life or of a city, Sam called back the troop.

"I don't think we'll find anything interesting here. The soil samples are probably the only thing we can take home with us today." She looked at Daniel and she could tell that he was disappointed. Of course she'd hoped that they would find something exciting here, but unfortunately they couldn't always be lucky.

"Next time we'll find something that will cheer you up, Daniel."She added nwith an encouraging smile.

"Looks really like an extinct planet, well, it was worth a try, better deadly silence than some bad guys ... and thank you Sam." He smiled slightly as he took a sip from his water bottle. The planet really seemed to be nothing special and Daniel hoped they would have more luck the next time.

"Any plans for tonight?" He asked Sam while she started to put her soil samples in her backpack.

Sam shook her head slightly as the group now set in motion to go back to the Stargate. "No plans, come over, I can cook something." Teal'c, are you coming too? "

The Jaffa warrior shook his head slightly. "Thank you very much for the invitation, but I'll go back to Chu'lak tonight, but I'll will be please to join you the next time."

Sam nodded and gave him a smile. She'd forgotten that Teal'c would go back to Chu'lak for a whole week. Damn it! She needed to concentrate more. The days around this time of year weren't easy for anyone, but she shouldn't be too distracted. She had to try to concentrate and just listen when someone told her something - not that easy.

She just had too much to worry about right now.

"Pizza, you could make pizza." Daniel said, dragging Sam back to reality. She couldn't resist a faint grin.

"Not pizza again, we've had it last time, I want to try something different, how sounds Chilli con Carne?"

"Sounds good to me Sam." Daniel nodded in agreement and together they made their way back to the gate. An hour later Daniel had now pushed in the last symbol into the DHD and the Stargate filled with life.

"I will bring the Cake." It suddenly came out of nowhere and Sam had to laugh again at Daniels comment.

"Cake sounds great!" Sam added with a nod as she turned in his direction and followed him up the stairs towards the shimmering blue light.

But before Sam went through she stop and stood still for a moment.

Suddenly something ran ice-cold over her back.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Colonel, welcome back, did you have any problems on the planet?" Landry's voice came out of the speaker, and Sam looked puzzled at the window she knew so well. There was still a strange feeling seeing Hank behind it. It had been exactly one year since General Hammond had retired. She liked Landry, he did a good job and in the meantime everyone had got used to him. Still, she missed the familiar face she'd greeted over the past 10 years.

"Problems Sir?" She looked questioningly in the direction of the general.

"You're six hours late Colonel." It sounded again from the speakers.

"Six hours, Sir? But we've dialed up the gate exactly at 1500 as planned." Daniel turned at Sam, who once again glanced at her watch and then shrugged. It was extremely weird and Sam knew there would be some test for her to do, but she would think about it later. There had to be an explanation for this. Possibly a solar eruption that had affected their traveling from the planet. - nothing she could't figure out and nothing that she didn't see before.

"Sir I think I know what the problem is, possibly there was a solar eruption when we passed through the gate. I will look in to it as soon as I'm changed."

"Well, Colonel, don't let me keep you from doing so, briefing in an hour."

"Yes, Sir."

Sam nodded and followed Daniel and Teal'c out of the gateroom. Once she arrived in the locker room, she waited until Daniel and Teal'c had finished showering and then stept into the shower aswell.

The first jet of water felt cold at first. But when the water temperature rose, she breathed out calmly. She could feel her tense muscles relax, and a sense of calm came over her. Every time she went through the gate, she knew she was taking a risk, but then, every time, hope came. What if they might find him?

The closer the day came, the worse it became. It would soon be four years. Four years without Jack. Even if she told herself that she'd never see him again, she couldn't stop hoping.

The warm water felt pleasant on her skin. The planet from before had been quite strange. She couldn' exactly say what it was that made her shiver, but somehow she didn't feel good about it. Perhaps it was only because she'd become much more vigilant in the last few years. In the past something like this wouldn't had bothered her. She always knew that no matter what happened, she could rely on Jack. It gave her security to feel his presence on a mission. Knowing that he was only a few steps behind her. That he would take control if something went wrong. That he would always watch her six.

Not that she couldn't defend herself. She had been the leader of SG1 for four years now. At first it had been a great challenge and she'd taken several months to get used to it. Even today, she often wondered, if it might have been a mistake to take the position as leader of SG1. She was a good soldier and she knew that she had the confidence and support of her two friends and the whole SGC. But somehow it felt wrong. It should of been his place. No one was as good as Jack O'Neill, not even her.

Sighing, she turned the water off, opened the curtain and stepped out of the shower. After getting dressed, she decided to go over to Janet, who was to be found as usual in the infirmary. Her best friend sat at her desk and smiled when she saw Sam.

"Well, everything went well i guess?" Asked the brunette, who always had a hearty smile on her lips.

Sam smiled and sat on the infirmary bed as always. Janet stood up and short after she started checking Sam. The usual routine control after a mission.

"Yes, nothing special, it was short trip, no village or sign of live." She said shrugging as she then continued.

"Not that I'm complaining, this time my report will be much shorter than the last one, I'll have to go over to General Landry and then I will had home. I invited Daniel for dinner. He said you didn't have any plans for tonight so..."

Janet gently touched Sam's troat and then continued with her checkups. She knew Sam didn't want to be alone today and she would do everything in her power to be as close to her as possible.

"That sounds great, should I bring something?" A bottle of wine, perhaps? "

Sam returned her grin. She could need a good bottle of wine and it would certainly not be wrong this evening.

"That would be great, come over at 7pm.."

"Perfect, your also good to go, everything is fine." Janet smiled happy and Sam stood up.

"See you later." She added and then left the infirmary.

The meeting with General Landry had also been quick, since they've had not much to report about PX379. She told Landry she would give him a quick report about the time change that occurred first thing in the morning. After she had'd said good-bye to Teal'c, who she wouldn't see again for two weeks, she now went to the elevator. She waited impatiently for the doors to open as Major Swan stepped beside her.

"Colonel Warren, I'm sorry if I holding you up, but we're currently checking the Naquada Mine on PX34832 and I thought you would be interested in joining us tomorrow, we'd like to have you with us."

Sam looked at the man and a shiver run trough her body. She knew this planet too good, and the thought made her stop breathing. She had sworn never would she put foot on it, but she knew that sooner or later she'd to face her fears. The Major probably didn't even know what had happend on this planet and probably just wanted her expertise on the Naqauda. But for Sam, this trip would be far more than just a few simple samples. She looked at the soldier and just decided to listen to her gut feeling and then nodded at him.

"That sounds good, I'd like to accompany you, is General Landry informed?"

"Great news Ma'm, I asked General Landry this morning whether it would be okay for you to accompany us, he didn't mind. We will meet at 0730."

"Okay, thank you Major, then we'll meet tomorrow, I wish you a nice evening."

She smiled at the man once more and then stepped into the elevator.

Was she really ready for it?

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter and you could read it in english :P Please don't hesitate to give me some guidance in my english writing - i would really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2 - Awaking

A/N: Thanks for follwoing and rewieving my story- this really makes me happy and keeps me going on writing!

 **15 December 2010**

Samantha smiled and looked at her watch. She still had a good hour before Daniel and Janet would arrive. She breathed a sigh of relief - she needed a break after her cooking session. She was amazed at how good she became in the past few years. So she decided to relax on the couch and just do nothing for a change. She'd earned it.

The wood in the fireplace crackled and she could feel the radiant warmth on her skin. This was exactly what she needed. She was feeling cold all day and just couldn't shake away the odd feeling of being watched. Looking at the flames now, calmed her somehow. Sam thought about the last mission she'd had with Jack. She would never be able to banish this day from her mind.

It had been a very special day...

 _Flashback_

"Well, if Daniel leaves today with that red-haired women, I'll drag him myself back to the Gate!"

Jack tried to look serious but couldn't do so as Sam grinned at him. Daniel was extensively dancing with a Makari and seemed to enjoying himself pretty much. Jack looked around and saw everyone dancing and chatting. The party was in full swing.

"I wouldn't mind to dance either."

Sam looked at Jack smiling and took another large sip of the green drink. She had never drunk anything so delicious. She wondered what the PX 2345 people were putting in it. She definitely felt a bit drunk, even if the oldest of the village had assured them, that not such thing would be in it. She liked the people here, even though O'Neill had reacted rather skeptically at first.

When they had passed the Stargate several hours earlier, a small group of villagers had already welcomed them by the gate. The people had been dressed simple and the first thing Jack had said, had made Sam smile.

"Well, that's what I call a nice reception committee. I hope they brought cake?! "

Tunami, the villages elder had personally invited the four SG Members to their village. Daniel of course, had quickly got into conversation with the old man, while Teal'c and O'Neill were watching the people running around them cheerfully. The planet they were on was called Onnah and none of the villagers had ever heard or seen the Goa'uld. This was probably the deciding factor to convince O'Neill to trust the people here and follow them. The small village consisted of small mud huts and tents, and on arrival, more and more people came to the free fireplace that was settled in the middle of the community.

Two women, who later turned out to be the daughters of the villages leader, had put a necklace of small stones around their necks, and invited them to their feast.

The festival, was called Hatesh, was celebrated every 10 years. The village leaders had explained to them that this feast would be a celebration of different ethnic groups that lived near by, and that they were the first visitors to that could take part to the ceremony. They could stay and watch as the people from different places all got together to do some special rituals. Daniel had emphasized that this was a great honor and that they could not refuse the invitation.

So they had been here for several hours now and enjoyed themselves for a change. Even Sam had once decided to push her work a little to the side and relax. She'd still have enough time tomorrow to see everything and take some soil samples.

"Then go, I'm sure Teal'c would love to dance with you."

It suddenly came from Jack, who was still standing next to Sam and Teal'c. He now seemed much more relaxed than just a few hours before. Samantha knew it was not easy for him to trust Daniel blindly here. But the people here seemed to be harmless, which he had surely recognized by now.

The Jaffa warrior raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled at Jack.  
"Dancing is not one of my strengths, O'Neill."

Sam had to grin at his serious pitch. Of course she'd have liked to danced with Teal'c, but she couldn't imagine him dancing around. He was Teal'c and Teal'c was not a dancer. She'd to concentrate to not start laughing at the thought of him moving his hips at the rhythm of the music.

"It's okay Teal'c I'd never expect you to do so, I'm going to sleep anyway, it was a long day. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Jack briefly bit his lower lip. He actually wanted to offer her a dance. He didn't know if it was because of the strange drink, but he felt more attracted to Sam than usual. He couldn't leave her gaze, even if he tried hard not to do so. He felt the great wish to touch her. Yes, he definitely wanted to feel her closer to him. Shaking his head, he drank another sip and then nodded in her direction. It was out of the question to offer his 2IC to dance with him, or was it not?

Jack shook his head. Not going there...

"Night Carter, se yah tomorrow."  
As usual his professional tone took over. He would have liked to slapped himself for it, especially when he had briefly noticed her disappointed eyes. But it was already too late because Sam had stood and then disappeared into the crowd. He watched her disappear and wished he would have stopt her.

Jack turned his gaze and his attention fell back to Daniel.  
"I knew it Teal'c, since the woman had put her necklace on him, he just couldn't take his eyes off her."

The Jaffa warrior raised an eyebrow. "I think sometimes you should just take what you long for."

Jack turned abruptly to Teal'c and looked at him briefly. Since when had his friend become like this? He'd never heard him say anything like this before. It was weird but after a few seconds he had to smile and tapped the larger man on the shoulder. "

"If that only would be so simple T..." He said with a slight sigh as he continued to watch Daniel and the young woman.  
Sometimes he really could be jealous of him. He was able to do what he wanted, to dance with a woman he liked, without having to think about any consequences.

The woman with whom Jack wanted to dance was gone and he stood there just wishing.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

When Sam opened her eyes the next morning, she had to close them shut again.  
Her head hurt and she felt as if she had been hit by a car.

But ... stop.

She squinted again.

This wasn't the color of her tent. She'd packed the dark brown one, not the gray one.

Had she gone into the wrong one yesterday? It had been dark, but she could still distinguish between the two colors. Slowly she turned her head to the side, as suddenly her breath stopped. Brown - gray hair and an all too familiar face was right next to hers.

No.

Sam's heart began to bounce in her chest, and she drew out a sharp breath trying not to move, even if she'd like to scream. Beside her lay a sleeping Jack who didn't know what was happening.

Sam took another sharp look at him. She had to keep quiet because there had to be a logical explanation for this. It wouldn't be the first time they shared a tent together. This was often the case on their missions. Maybe she was still dreaming?

After she had silently patterned each of his facial features for a few seconds, she slowly drove her eyes down.

Okay ... no T-shirt, maybe he had pulled it off to sleep, after all, it was very warm on the planet. Sam bit her lower lip as she slid her gaze further down.

Her heart made a jump and reflexively she put her hands on her mouth trying not to let out scream. What did you do!?

Sam did not trust her eyes. Beside her lay a sleeping Colonel, and he was naked.

Naked!

Sam looked down at her sleeping bag and ... no ... that couldn't be, she was naked too! What was going on? They were definitely in his tent. But what did she do here? And naked? What happened yesterday? The last thing she could remember was that she went to her tent and straight to sleep. She was dressed then, but why was she suddenly naked?

Panic slowly rose in her, as her thoughts began to overpower her. She had to get out of here and get out quickly, before he woke up and had a heart attack. As quietly as possible she crawled with the sleeping bag around her to the entrance. Softly, she opened the zipper and dared a quick glance outside. There was no one to see and she hoped that Daniel and Teal'c would still be sleeping deeply.

Did they notice anything? And if so, what would they say? A thought with which she could deal later she decided. Now was not the time, she needed to get the hell out! Samantha didn't want to imagine what the Colonel would say to this little incident. Her career would be destroyed in seconds - just like her relationship with the Colonel.

She gathered her whole courage and then ran quickly towards her tent without looking back. With each step, she prayed that Daniel and Teal'c were nowhere around. What would she say if they suddenly came to stop next to her?

 _"Oh hey ... you're awake too, beautiful morning isn't it?."_

Sam took a quick breath before she slowly opened her tent. Relief took over for a few seconds as she found the tent empty. Quickly she crept in and closed the zipper behind her. Her heart was still racing in her chest and Sam could feel her whole body tremble. She had never felt so helpless an embarrassed. She didn't know what had happened and why she'd just woken up next to Jack.

No memory.

She let her eyes glide through the little tent. The clothes she had put on to sleep yesterday lay scattered throughout. After she had picked them all up, her eyes remained on a t-shirt that was not hers. She drew a sharp breath out and picked it up. No, definitely not her t-shirt. It was way too big, and when she smelled at it briefly, she put it straight in her backpack still horrified. After she instinctively took a few steps backwards she shook her head. What was going on? She felt panic rise once more in her gut. There was something terribly wrong here and the fact, that she couldn't remember a damn thing, made her head spin.

After Sam got dressed somehow, she stepped outside. The sun had just raise above the peak of the mountains and she had to close her eyes at the bright sunlight. The camp fire, which was not far from the tents, seemed to have recently been dead. As Sam walked in its direction with trembling legs, she noticed the empty tent of Daniel and Teal'c and she stopped for a moment.

Perhaps they'd seen something and then searched the distance? Still with a pulsating heart beat, Sam sat down on the small tree trunk next to the fire-place and ran a hand trough her hair. Her thoughts were racing, and she saw the Colonel's still face before her eyes. His delicate soft lips and soft skin close to her face. She'd never been so close to him. She could breathe in his scent, and even if everything about that was wrong, she was sure that she would surely have enjoyed this moment in other circumstances.

But the moment was so unsuitable, throwing up thousands of questions that she almost lost it.  
They didn't do it, did they? No ... she would remember it, or maybe not? Why couldn't she remember a damn thing? Sam sighed again, and covered her head with shaking hands. She didn't want to imagine what this action could cost them. Their career at the Air Force would be over and she would be court-martialed. And even though she didn't even know what had happened.

A sound made her jump, and a sleepy Colonel - now fortunately dressed - stepped out of the tent.

"Carter ... already awake?" He asked with a yawn.

Sam glanced back at him, then turned her eyes back to the other side. She felt heat rising up inside her and she was sure she was blushing.

"Just woke up Sir." She didn't know what to do or say. Damn, she didn't even know if he knew what was going on. Secretly she hoped that he couldn't remember anything. She wasn't ready to face a conversation like that.

"Where are Daniel and Teal'c?" Jack asked, yawning again, as he sat next to her on the tree trunk. Sam held his gaze for a second but lowered it as quickly as possible. She was sure that her face still had to be reddened with "shame" written all over her forehead.

"I do not know Sir, maybe they're still at the village?"

Jack shrugged, holding his head grimly.  
"Do you have such headaches too?" He asked shortly afterwards, looking at her inconspicuously.

Sam nodded, but still didnt' t look at him. She had to find out if he knew anything.

"You .. uh .. have stayed long at the village yesterday Sir?" Her voice sounded softly and she had to pull herself together, not to sound panicky or he would immediately realize something was wrong.

"No I went back an hour after you left. Teal'c offered to keep an eye on Daniel, and then I went to sleep. " The Colonel continued, still looking at her.

At last she took a short look in his direction and her eyes met for a moment. But when she noticed how he looked at her, she looked down somehow embarrassed.

He seemed normal though, perhaps a bit sleepy, but probably he knew as little as she did. Only he didn't know she'd been lying naked next to him a few minutes ago! Could she tell him? No! She could never do this to him. The whole thing would involve such consequences, that it would be better to remain silent for the time being.

Jack looked at Sam as she now looked her eyes into the extinct camp fire. Normally she was always in a good mood in the morning. Today she seemed extraordinarily tense. It almost seemed as if she were avoiding him for unexplained reasons. These headaches made him almost mad, maybe she acted strange because she experienced them too?

Was it so warm last night? He was a bit astonished to wake up naked . He often slept naked, but only at home in his bed. On a mission, he would never do anything like that, especially if he knew that Carter and his team were sleeping just a tent away. But still, he woke up naked this morning and it made him think. He had been feeling a bit weird last night when he had gone back to his tents. But he had fallen into his sleeping bag exhausted. He would remember if he had suddenly torn his clothes off in the middle of the night, would he?

His Shirt was still missing and he was glad he had brough a spare one with him.

Where was it?

"Sir ...?"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his Major somehow puzzled. Suddenly as though out of nowhere, he saw her face. It was so close to his, that he could have sworn feeling her breath on his skin. She had tightened her lips and came closer and closer towards him.

"Sir? Everything OK?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and when he opened them again, the pictures had disappeared.

"Umm ... yeah, Carter, you said?" He asked questioningly. What the hell hat that just been? Why had he seen these pictures in his head?

"Shouldn't we start looking for Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Uhm, yah of course. Let's pack up and then head to the village. "Jack dared a quick glance at Sam before he finally got up. Perhaps he had dreamed it last night? Wouldn't be the first time that Carter pop up in his sleep.

Both had packed up everything silently and had found Daniel and Teal'c in the Village. They had slept there on a bench because Teal'c thought Daniel was too tired to make it back to the camp.

After spending a few hours in the village and it's surroundings, they were now back at the SGC. Jack had not spoken to Sam more than necessary, somehow there was a certain tension between them that he couldn't explain. Something didn't seem normal. Carter had been very quite in the morning and he didn't feel quite normal. Jack saw this picture before his eyes in which his 2IC looked extremely sexy. He could swear, he'd really felt his fingers run through her hair. How her lips touched his. But that couldn't really have happened, right? But why did these images feel so real?

Jack decided not to think about it anymore, because otherwise his already hurting head would explode. A long shower would maybe do some good.

Sam had moved quickly, unlike the Colonel out of the gateroom and after a brief discussion with Hammond, she was now in her quarters. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the wall in front of her.

What had happened this morning?

It couldn't really have happened, did it? What if they had slept together? She might swear to remember a few details. His naked shoulder and her hand which she stroked timidly over it. Then she saw his eyes, looking at her full of pleasure as he circled his fingers over her hard nipples. Abruptly, she shook her head to get rid of the unappropriated thought.

Had she really slept with Jack?

And if so, why couldn't she remember it? He didn't seem to know anything more than she did or did he? The thought of it almost made her loose her mind. Not that she hadn't ever imagined herself to wake up next to Jack and cuddle into his strong arms. But it was only a fantasies. A forbidden one too. But what if had become reality? What if they had made love in that tent?

She had to get out of here or she would go crazy.

With quick steps she ran to the door, tore it open and marched toward the elevator. When the doors opened before her, he stood there with a grin on his face.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Snow

**Chapter 3 - Snow Has fallen**

 **15 December 2010**

The ringing of her phone, ripped Samantha out of her thoughts. A quick look at the display and she answered.

"Hey Babe."

"Yes I'm fine. How are you?

"I miss you too."

"Tomorrow, six o'clock. Yes."

"I'm also looking forward to it."

"See you then, me too."

Sam put the phone aside and smiled slightly. She was looking forward to tomorrow. A look at the watch told her that Daniel and Janet would arrive soon. Slowly she looked back at the fire. A fire that still burned deep inside her.

 _Flashback_

He stood in front of her with a grin.

"Carter."

"Sir"

She tried to impose a smile, which was supposed to look quite normal. Jack stepped out of the elevator and Sam quickly went inside. As O'Neill turned around, she could feel is gaze on her.

"You're going home already?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he glanced at his watch.

"No sir, I just have to go outside."

O'Neill looked shocked, but then nodded as he stepped out of the elevator and the door slammed close in front of him.

Get out? He had never seen Sam in the last seven years, as she voluntarily left the base in the middle of the day. Normally she spent her time after a mission in her lab. Hmm ... there was probably a first time for everything. Jack turned and walked to Daniel's lab. As usual, he saw his friend sitting at the desk. This time he had a book in his hand.

"Daniel...got a minute?" He asked leaning against the door.

He saw how he lifted his eyes from the book and smiled.  
"Of course Jack. What's up?"

Jack took a few steps in and then stretched his hands into his pockets.  
"I um ... wanted to ask if you had such a hell of a headache this morning "

Daniel then left his book and looked at him somewhat confused.  
"Hmm ... No, no headache ... Why?"

Jack had now lowered his gaze and let the tops of his shoes circling around the floor. "Well, what was there again in the strange drink they gave us?"

Dr. Jackson did not know exactly where Jack was going with this. His questions somehow did not make sense.

"No idea Jack, except that it has no alcohol, according to the village elder, I only know that it tasted very good. Did you get a headache? "

Jack raised his eyes again and looked at Daniel.  
"So, you're sure there was no alcohol in there? Or something else that could somehow raise body temperature? "

Daniel raised an eyebrow and looked even more confused than before at his question.  
"Let body temperature rise?"

Okay, the conversation sounded more than just stupid. Jack pulled his hand out of his pocket and made a disgusted movement with it.

"Alright Daniel, is not so important. So ... then have fun with your book until later. "

Without waiting for an answer and he knew he would have one, he ran quickly out of his office. He left back a questioning Daniel who could only shake his head in amusment.

Okay, no alcohol in the drink but what was it then? Why couldn't he remember how he'd pulled out all his clothes? Damn it!

He marched along the hall, shaking his head. Perhaps it would be better to forget the whole thing ... if there just wouldn't be the constant pictures of Carter who kept spinning around in his head.

They looked so real that he could swear he'd really kissed her. He needed distraction or his head threatened to explode - again.

Cake ... cake would help him.

As Carter sat back in her lab, she simply could not concentrate. The fresh air had done well, but unfortunately the wind did not stop her mind from puzzling about this morning.

She had to talk to Daniel. Maybe something was wrong with the drinks. Perhaps they were also pulled out by an attacker ... stop.

She did not want to think about that. But perhaps that would be a simpler, less complicated answer. She could laugh with Jack and everything would be okay. Of course, apart from the fact that a strange man would take off their clothes and stuff them together in a tent. Damn, who was she doing here? She and Jack were probably the only ones to blame for what had or not had happend.

And that was something that made them do it.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

 **15 December 2010**

When the doorbell rang, Sam was torn from her thoughts once more. Quickly, she stood up and opened the door. She couldn't resist a light grin.

"You look like two snowmen, come in quickly."  
Daniel and Janet had to laugh at the welcome and then entered the house. After taking off their jackets and their shoes, they sat down on the couch. The fire in the fireplace was already burning and radiated a glowing heat.

"Did you walk al the way up here?" Sam asked as she came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea.

Daniel, who wiped his glasses on his sweater, looked up at Sam.  
"Yeah, I thought a little walk would be nice. But unfortunately it started to snow more and more. "

Janet, who had now leaned against him, had to grin and took the cup of tea that Sam past her.  
"I told him we'd better take the car, but he never wants to listen to me."

Daniel laught indignantly and pressed her a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
"Next time, I'll listen to you my darling."

Sam looked at the two smiling while she sat on the other couch. They looked so happy. They have been married for a year now, and were still as in love as on the first day. At first, it was a little funny to see the two together, especially in the SGC. But it was also a relief. The two had always shown signs that they where closer than just friendship. Until one morning Daniel had decided to take a step towards Janet. He had invited her to dinner and reported back to Sam and Teal'c the day after.

Sam was really happy for the two of them, especially since Daniel had told them that he just did not want to wait anymore. One day it might be too late to tell someone what you feel. He had looked at Sam's direction, and she knew exactly what he meant.

She had never been able to take advantage of her chance until everything was too late. It was a thought that pursued her every day and which she could never get rid of. She had failed and when she had realised what could have been, it had already been too late. She was condemned to eternity with the "What if ..."

"You look tired from Sam."  
Now it was Janet who thoroughly examined her best friend.  
"Did you sleep at all yesterday?"

Sam, who was pulled out of her thoughts by the question, lifted her head slightly and forced herself to smile. She didn't want to frighten her friends and certainly didn't want bother them with her problems. So she did what she always did.

Lie.

"All good Janet, it was only a long day."

She continued to smile as the kitchen clock sounded.  
"I think our dinner is ready."

Having dinner and chatting together did some good to Sam. A welcome distraction in her quiet house. She was really happy that she didn't have to be alone today. Her best friends were always there for her and Samantha was very grateful for that. After Daniel had dropped his fork on the plate, the supper had also been finished. Both women had been amazed on how he had managed to devour 3 pieces of cake, in such a short time. All together, they had laughed and Janet was glad that they had come to Sam's house by foot

"So you can at least digest something."

After Sam had cleaned the kitchen with the help of Janet, they were now back in front of the entrance door. Both firmly packed in their jackets.  
"Then see you tomorrow."  
Janet gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek before she put on her cap.

"See you two tomorrow and be carful on the steps they might be slippery. "

"Bye Sam and no wor..."  
Daniel said, grinning as he took Janet's hand and walked down the steps. Of course he slipped, but his loving wife always had man under control and grapped him just in time.

Sam left smiling on the veranda. Her arms tightly wrapped around her body as she watched as the two faded in the dark night. Again a wave of grief took over her. To see her friends so happy, hurt. Not because she didn't like the two of them together, but because she didn't want to be alone at this moment.

She just felt so empty.

"Jack ... I miss you ..."

It came whispering over her lips as she watched the gentle snow that hovered before her, before she turned around and closed the door.

A/N I know this was short one but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprise

_Sam left smiling on the veranda. Her arms tightly wrapped around her body as she watched as the two faded in the dark night. Again a wave of grief took over her. To see her friends so happy, hurt. Not because she didn't like the two of them together, but because she didn't want to be alone at this moment._

 _She just felt so empty._

 _"Jack ... I miss you ..."_

 _It came whispering over her lips as she watched the gentle snow that hovered before her, before she turned around and closed the door.  
_

 **Chapter 5 - Surprise**

 _Flashback, Stargate Center_

"So no alcohol in the drink?"  
Daniel stood up and walked toward Sam. His eyes wide open, he now looked at her head-shaking.

"No no alcohol. Have you two spoken to each other or why do I hear this question now for the second time today? "

Sam had taken a small step backwards and looked at her friend questioningly.  
"For the second time?"

Daniel sighed and straightened his glasses.  
"Jack was here about two hours ago and asked exactly the same."

Daniel noticed Sam's face darkened and her eyes seemed to turn into panic.  
"Sam ... everything okay? Maybe you should go to the infirmary again if you had such a headache? "

Carter shook her head slightly.  
"I ... um, so if you didn't have a headache and you had the same drink as we did, then it must be so. No alcohol."

Daniel shook his head but didn't know exactly why she was acting this way.  
"Um ... no alcohol."  
He said again. He was feeling great in the morning and he had certainly had 4 or 5 cups of the drink. But something seemed off here. He just wanted to say something when Sam said good-bye and then stepped out of the lab with quick steps. There was definitely something going on here. Perhaps he would look into that matter again. That was just to unusual to be a coincident.

 **Sam's House**

 **16 December 2010**

When Sam awoke the next morning by the loud beeping of her alarm clock, she immediately closed her eyes. Her heart contracted painfully for a short second and began to bounce harder in her chest.

Today was not a good day, this day was never one of the good ones. After endless seconds she just laid there, she then switched on the lamp next to her bed and turned off the alarm clock. Yawning, she ran her hands through her hair and then stood up. A quick glance into the mirror, told her that the few hours of sleep she'd had didn't do any miracles. Two deep gloomy eye-rings were visible, and her face seemed pale and without life. Sighing, she washed her face with cold water, hoping to put some color into her cheeks.

After she'd dressed, she ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen. After pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sat down on the couch. A sigh escaped as she sat down - not the first one today. She hadn't turned on the light- the darkness in the room felt soothing. If she would cry here, nobody could see her tears. The lights of the street lamps brightened the living room gently in a dreary yellow. A quick look outside told her that it was still snowing.

The first sip of coffee felt good and with each further sip, she realized how she became a more awake. Lost in thoughts, she now stared into the half-empty cup. She was glad to be alone in the big house. She wouldn't be able to force herself to smile. Her heart felt heavy and the first tears were already making their way over her cheeks. She had stopped fighting. Here at home she didn't had to be strong, now she could mourn. One day a year, which belonged only to her, in which she could be selfish. A day in 365, in which she didn't need any power to persuade herself that everything that she every desiered did come true.

It simply didn't.

 _Flashback,_

 _15 December_

"Carter! Wait a second!"  
Jack shouted as he ran trough the corridors toward Sam.

It had been two months since they had been on PX379. The first three days after they had stepped trough the gate had been very tense. He hadn't been able to speak with Carter without his own feeling taking the best out of him. After he'd said to himself, however, that the strange pictures he saw from time to time, could only match his imagination, he'd decided to forget the whole matter. It wouldn't do any good anyway and he would just go mad. Whatever had happened that night - or not - would probably never be clear.

The only thing that reminded him about it was Carter.

She smiled less than usual, didn't seem to look at him so often, and was more serious than usual. He had the feeling that she was hiding something. Somehow he didn't get rid of the feeling that she perhaps knew more than he did. Daniel had told him that she had also had asked about the mysterious drink they had shared that night.

To the archaeologist, the whole thing seemed to bother him more and more. He had asked Hammond to go to the Makiri later this month. He wanted to learn more about the people and about this celebration. He also wanted to learn more about their customs and cultures, and if he could perhaps find out what they had served there to drink, the better.

Jack had told him what had happened and Daniel had stared at him with questioning eyes. He found it just as odd that Jack awoke naked in the tent. He was sure something had happened, something Carter might have had an answer to?

At first, he had decided not to talk to her about the evening, but when he went to her lab before, and he'd found his t-shirt pinched between two drawers he didn't know what to do. She had been nowehere to be found, so he had taken the T-shirt in his hands and decided to look for her. He needed answers and that immediately or he would go crazy.

 **Sam's house**  
 **16 December 2010**

When a tear fell into the cup, she wiped her tearfully face clean. She had to put it together. If she'd arrive with tears in her eyes to the SGC, it wouldn't be professional at all.

And Samantha was always a professional soldier.

With a deep fron on her forehead she stood up took her jacket and car keys and walked out of the house.

The snow bounced off the front window and Sam had to concentrate to avoid getting off the road. Today it would have been better to stay in the house. Save and warm.

After she'd needed longer than expected, she now ran fully geard up into the gateroom.  
"I'm sorry for the delay Major. I could hardly manage to get here."

Major Swan smiled slightly.  
"No problem Colonel, with that weather, it is a miracle that we all made it here at all."

Landry's voice came out of the control room seconds later and Carter looked up at him.  
"Colonel Warren, Major Swan, you have a go."

Sam nodded and lifted the suitcase which was equipped with all the measuring devices. SG-6 was already walking through the gate when Sam stopped short. Exactly today, at this point, she had seen him for the last time.

He had turned to her, smiling, and then disappeared - exactly to the planet to which she was going now.

 _Flashback, Stargate Center_

 _15 December 2006_

Sam stopped abruptly as she heard the Colonel's stern voice in the hallway. The hard pitch betrayed nothing good. She hesitated for a moment, she could go on, pretending she'd not heard him, but sooner or later he'd find her. She had avoided him the last few weeks since it was just too hard for her to deal with the whole situation. His presence brought her back to that crazy morning. She knew something had gone wrong there. She tried to persuade herself that she imagined everything, but to wake up naked next to him was proof enough. She bit her lip and turned around. Maybe she had to talk to him about it?

Jack jogged toward her, then stopped in front of her. Sam's eyes wandered to his hand, where he ... oh no! He had the t-shirt that she had found in her tent that day in his hand.

"Carter ... I uh ..."  
Now that he was standing in front of her, he regretted it. Perhaps it was not a good idea to discuss the matter? But ... it had to be.

"Sir?"

"Yes, um ... why is my T-shirt in your lab?"  
His eyes remained unmoving on her face and he tried to read her facial expressions. But she remained unaffected and lowered her gaze instead.

"Sir ... I.."  
She breathed in briefly and then looked straight into his eyes. She had to tell him something but not the truth.

"Your shirt, are you sure?"  
Okay Sam ... you could've said something a bit more convincing, she thought to herself still watching the Colonel carefully.

Jack's eyes grew bigger. It was his shirt, it smelled even after his aftershave.  
What was going on here?!

"Carter? You know just as well as I do that is my shirt. Why is it in your drawer? "

Sam was getting nervous, she avoided any eye contact. Instead, she stared holes in to the ground.  
"I found it on a mission, it lay on the ground when I packed my stuff. "

She felt the piercing look and she looked up again.  
"It's been a while, I forgot to give it back to you, sorry Sir."  
She smiled slightly, hoping he would buy the lie. To her astonishment, he nodded.

"Hmm ... All right. "  
Jack was no fool, her eyes betrayed her stroy somehow and he didn't buy her little story. Anyway, whatever reason she had to lie to him, he knew she would't tell him the truth so quickly.

Without big protest, he nodded and was about to turn around as he paused. The past few weeks he had missed her, clearly they've had a lot of work to do, but the otherwise so relaxed gestures between the two of them had stopped. It was these little things that made his days so exciting and worth living. He wanted this moments back. He missed her typical Carter smile more than he'd ever thought. Perhaps an out-of-the-way conversation would loosen up things?

"Fancy cake?  
He then asked with a gentle grin on his lips.

For a short second he could see how her blue eyes began to radiate and she smiled briefly.  
"That sounds g..."  
Sam paused and her cheerful expression turned to stone. Jack looked at the suddenly pale-faced woman and just saw how she turned and ran down the hall.

What the hell was going on with her ?!  
He shook his head. Where was the Sam he knew and loved? At least not here and she definitely did't want to have cake with him.

Sam splashed some cold water into her face and then clened it with a fresh towel.  
She didn't know what just had happened. She had to trow up several times.  
She wondered what she'd for breakfast ... a piece of toast with jam, nothing new - nothing harmful.

Perhaps she'd caught a flu? Her face was still a bit pale, but slowly color came back into her cheeks.  
What a great scene, the Colonel probably had to think that she'd lost it down the way. She breathed a few more times in and out before she marched outside. She'd to move quickly since she'd a mission starting in two hours. She just hoped her stomach would't play no more funny games.

 _A few hours later..._

"Welcome back SG-1. Go to the infirmary and then report back at 1600 "

Sam walked down the ramp next to Jack as they always did. Even if the mood between them was still tense, she enjoyed nevertheless his company. But she didn't miss the fact that he'd been very silent all day long. She'd noticed how he'd often patterned her, but she'd tried to ignore it as well as she could.

Just as she continued down the ramp, she stopped as she suddenly felt quite dizzy. She closed her eyes to suppress the rising nausea and took a deep breath.

Woah ... that had just felt very scarry she thought. She suddenly got goose bumps, but tried to get her strength back as fast as she could. When she opened her eyes shortly thereafter, she looked into two worried brown eyes. She could feel the Colonel's hand on her forearm, and she could see him looking at her from head to toe.

"Carter everything okay with you?"

Came it quiet but still serious.

Sam forced a smile on her face and looked eyes with him.

"I'm fine Sir, I was only felling dizzy for a moment, I probably drank too little water today."

It was the only thing Sam could think of and this time it wasn't even a lie.

Jack continued to look skeptical at her, but nodded a little while later. He hadn't escaped him that Sam had been quiet all day. She'd taken her samples, but even when Daniel had shown her an old stone plate with some wierd writing on it, she was rather absent. Normally she was always interested in Daniels tales - not this time.

Her face looked pale and Jack hoped she wasn't going to be sick.

"Well, Major, please let Janet examine you thoroughly."He said with a softer tone, then added:

"Do you have time for a quick chat after the briefing with the General?"

He wanted to talk to her privately, Sam was acting strange and it was really time to figure out what was going on in her brilliant mind of hers.

Samantha felt her heart stop for a moment. He'd never ask her somehing like this before. His grave expression didn't make it any easier. Without showing any reaction, she nodded quickly.

"Of course, sir."

"Good." Jack nodded and they both marched on toward the locker room.

When Jack ran to his spit after taking a shower, he couldn't stop thinking about his major. Carter had been absent for the whole mission. He didn't like it at all. He hand't been able to rely on her today and this wasn't something he would just ignore.

What the hell was wrong with her? The otherwise so talented woman he knew, didn't seem to have been present in the last months. He was worried.

He didn't see another way to figure things out than to ask for a personal conversation. After all, he was primarily her superior and he could't go on like this. He had to know what was going on with her or he would be forced to take further measures. Yes, he was her friend, but apparently Sam saw it different, since she'd never told him anything, especially not what was bothering her.

Sam was still sitting on the infirmary bed, looking impatiently at her watch. Teal'c, Daniel and O'Neill had left the infirmary 30 minutes ago. Janet said she must look at something and she shouldn't worry. Sam let her gaze wander through the quiet room as Janet finally came out of her office. Her face looked a bit tense - not as relaxed as a few minutes before. She grabbed a chair that was next to the bed and sat down. The young astrophysicist felt her heart begin to beat faster. Had she really caught a flu? The timing couldn't really be better, since she had to go to Alphaside with her father in two days and she'd looked forward to the short time away from the SCG.

"Sorry Sam that you had to wait so long," Janet said with a quiet but still professional tone.

Sam raised her eyes and played nervously with her fingers."Janet? Is everything ok?"

The worried doctor tried to make a soothing smile. What she'd to say to her friend nwasn't going to be easy. Still, she breathed calmly in and out before she started.

"Sam, I've checked your blood levels ... 3 times and ..."

Janet tried to maintain eye contact while she saw Sam getting increasingly nervous.

"And…?"

The tension that spread in Sam was now pushed to the top - thanks to Janet.

A short silence followed, while the brunette continued to looked at Sam who still sat on the bed. She breathed out again before she looked straight into her eyes.

"You're pregnant Sam."

A/N Surprise! Let me know what you think ! Reviews are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5 - Maybe

A/N Hey guys, thank you so much reading and reviewing my Story! I'm so glad you like it. Here comes the next Chapter and maybe it will put some light into the dark.

 _Sam, I've checked your blood levels ... 3 times and ... "_

 _Janet tried to maintain her eye contact while she saw Sam getting increasingly nervous._

 _"And…?"_  
 _The tension that spread in Sam was now pushed to the top - thanks to Janet._

 _A short silence followed, while the brunette continued to looked at Sam who still sat on the bed. She breathed out again before she looked straight into her eyes._

 _"You're pregnant Sam."_

 **Chapter 6 -Maybe**

 _Flashback_  
 _Stargate Center 15 December 2006_

Janet breathed a sigh of relief and waited tensely for Sam's reaction. Samantha Carter's heart stopped, she thought at least for a few seconds. The words of her friend echoed incessantly in her head. For a moment she even saw her a little blurred. She looked stony. Pregnant? Me?

No. That couldn't be ... or could it? It all had to be a stupid joke ... Perhaps she'd just made a mistake?

"Sam." Only when she felt a firm hand holding her arm, the blond-haired woman came back to reality. Janet's blurred silhouette began to get sharp again. She could do nothing but shake her head.

Dr. Fraiser had already experienced a lot, she'd told many patients that her wounds were worse than she hoped, or that she would not be able to save a beloved husband or wife. But never before had she told a member of the Stargate Center that she was pregnant. This time it was even worse - it was not just an officer who was sitting in front of her- no- it was her best friend, and she seemed to be as shocked as she was about the big news.

"That can't be true." It finally came after half an eternity from Samantha.

Janet had already begun to worry. "Sam ... I've repeated the tests several times, there is no doubt you're pregnant. I just can't understand why the blood test from last couple of weeks where negative it might has something to do with your hGC levels."

The normally quiet woman, suddenly began to tremble and ran both hands through her pale face."How's that possible Janet? I can't be pregnat." Sam whispered through her hands.

Janet sat down beside her friend and put an arm around her. "Sam, don't you want to tell me something?" As Sam took her hands away from her face, she now took a deep breath to regain control over her body.

The gentle circular touches of her friend on her back helped. She couldn't believe it. This was simply impossible! Horrified at Janet's question, she now turned her head in her direction. "I do not know."

Janet shook her head questioningly and began to worry even more. "Sam, you can't just get pregnant without knowing about it, you know that, do you?"

Carter shook her head again, that couldn't be. She'd had a date with a guy a few months ago, but it never came to the point that they've had sex. She'd never slept with him.

"Janet ... I, I didn't ..." Her voice collapsed as she was now realizing that something was growing in her belly. Something she didn't even know where it came from. Could it be alien? Did something happening on a mission in the past few weeks? It wouldn't be the first time they had suddenly come back and did n't know what had happened on the other side of the gate.

"Sam, you haven't slept with anyone in the last two months?" Janet's gentle voice, which had previously been friendly, had turned into professionalism. She was no longer just her friend, but her doctor. She had to find out what was going on, especially when it looked like Samantha Carter had no idea how she did get pregnant.

"2 months?"

It came suddently whispering from Sam.

 **16 December 2010 - PX34832**

It was early, but the sky on PX34832 was in a clear blue. Sam wiped some wet hair from her face. This planet definitely belonged to the tropics ones and her most hated. It had been an inner struggle to overcome the last step through the Stargate. Too many memories had tried to hold her back on the other side of the gate.

It had happened here.

Jack had died here.

It just felt wrong to be here. She knew that they'd never found Jack's body, but, according to Teal'c, his lifeless body had been confirmation enough. Sam hadn't wanted to hear about all the details that day - she'd wanted to die herself.

A drop of sweat hit her finger and Sam decided to take a short break. She was taking some Naquada samples, but the intense heat slowly became unbearable. Major Swan was standing with Lieutenant Sheffield under a tent they'd built up earlier. They looked at a few maps showing the Naquada mines they've sketched the day before. The mine seemed to be abandoned for a long time now. The same was said four years ago by the Tokra. But the whole thing had turned out to be a mistake. When Jack had come through the gate, they've never expected to encounter such a big group of Jaffa.

Today, four years later, they've had once again given the green light to investigate the planet. But this time there where right - It was a abandonet planet.

The Naquada mine was so big that the Pentagon had decided that it would be worth another try to explore this further. Sam had thought about it alot last night. She couldn't understand why Landry had assigned the mission to SG-6 instead of SG-1. He might have been uncomfortable after knowing what had happened then. Nevertheless, Samantha would've wished, that he'd involved her from the very beginning in the plan of the Pentagon. To learn about it from a third person hadn't been very nice. Especially since the Colonel's death aniversary was today. She didn't know if it was simply fate that she was standing here on the same day as four years ago, or whether it was just wrong.

Jap, it felt so wrong to be here.

Dr. Linus was now a few feed away from Sam and analyzed tensely the values of the Naquda, while Major Devis secured the area. The mine stretched over several miles, and there wasn't much more besides stones and dust. There were some dry shrubs and Sam could only imagine how hard it would had been to work here. No wonder the mine was abandoned. No one would last long in such bad wasn't much Naquada left on the surface, but the few they've found they could easily break down.

Sam was glad Major Swan had aks her expertise on this. In the past few years, she'd rarely had the opportunity to join a purely scientific mission. If she was on a recon mission with SG-1, then mostly it wasn't dangerous at all. Sometimes they were called as a rescue team but rarely attacked as a front group against the Goa'uld. But the more years had passed, the calmer it had become. The Goa'uld were killed one after another and now there was only Baal. But this one was so weakened, that he wasn't a big problem. The Tokra were on the right track to eliminate him forever.

Everything had turned out the way it should of - almost everything.

Sam sighed as she stowed the last sampels into her backpack and then took some sand in her hands. On this dusty ground he had been lying, screaming in pain, and she hadn't been there to help him. She just hadn't been there.

She had failed him.

Sam shook the sad thoughts away and walked towards the tent. She nodded at the two men as she walked in and drank a big sip of her water bottle.

"Colonel Warren, have you found everything you need?" Sam nodded towards Swan as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Yes Major, there isn't much Naquada left, but it will help." Swan nodded to her contentedly and devoted himself to the documents that laid before him.

"According to the Tokra, a Goa'uld ruled here a few years ago. His name was Hades, but they killed him a year ago. Therefore, there should be no threat here. So you have as much time as you need Colonel. "

"I know Major, thank you. I'll have a look down into the mines, radio contact every 30 minutes. "

"Did you read the report from yesterday, Colonel?" The young Major asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't need to Major, 3 years ago there was already a mission here. Unfortunately it didn't end well for SG-1 as they where abushed by the Jaffa's of Hades. "

The young man suddenly turned red and Sam noticed how uncomfortable the whole situation came to him. "I'm sorry Ma'm, I didn'tknow that."

Sam gave him a short smile, she didn't want to blame the man. "No worries Major, your new to the Program, you can't know everything." The young man still looked down at his feet, but then looked up.

"Is ... um ... was Colonel Jack O'Neil here?" Sam's laugh was extinguished automatically and she could only answer him with a nod.

"Radio contact every 30 minutes Major." She added, then left the tent with quick steps.

After being away far enough from the tent, she stopped, supporting her hands on her knees. Her heart ached and she fought with her tears. She'd thought it would help her coming back to where it happend, to see with her own eyes what was going on or better to what had happend here. But it didn't help, her grief just grow bigger. She regretted to be here and wished to be back at home.

"Colonel Warren is everything okay?" It suddenly came behind her and Sam straightened up again immediately. She looked into Dr. Linus's two worried eyes.

"Everything is good, Dr.- have you finished the analyzes?" She immediately asked as she really didn't need anybody to ask her how she was feeling.

"Yes Ma'm, I'm just checking the last samples in the Naquadatranspoder. It seems as if the little Naqauda that is left, is fully functional and ready for transport. "

Sam forced herself to a smile. She must not forget that she was at work here and the other people didn't deserve it if she was unprofessional. She'd to play the good soldier as she was used to.

"Good work Benjamin, do you want to accompany me to the Naquada tunnels? "

The Doctor smiled contentedly, but unfortunately he still had something to do, so he shook his head shortly thereafter.

"Nothing would please me more Colonel, but unfortunately I have to finish up here before SG4 comes to get the Naqauda."

"No problem, Dr." Sam nodded at him and pulled her cap from the backpack and set off on her own. Perhaps it was better so, today she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, especcialy not to a hyper-excited scientist. The man was fully absorbed in his work. She used to be that way too, there had been nothing else in her life but work. She'd loved spending hours in her lab.

The thought made her smile.

How often had Jack come to her lab and asked her what she was doing. His grin had always distracted her, and she couldn't help but leave her work behind and smile at him. She knew that he'd never really been interested in what she was doing, he'd only looked for a good reason to see her. How she missed those moments. She wished she'd taken more time to accompany him to the cafeteria instead of negating his invitations. To spend precious time with him, which she longed for now.

But who would have thought that Jack would suddenly dissapear from her life so suddenly? No one came to her lab anymore except her friends, but it was not the same. In addition, she didn't spend any sleepless nights in her lab as she used to be. She went to work and then she went home. It had become routine and sometimes she wished that there was something more in her life. The tingling crackle of anticipation before she and Jack went through the Stargate. The never ending struggle between them and the Goa'uld. All this was over and she had to accept it. She had now something bigger in her life, something that was way more valuable than anything else.

But sometimes she could think of the beautiful moments spent with Jack, could she?

 _Flashback_  
 _Stargate Center 15 December 2006_

"For the last time Janet, I didn't had sex in the last six months."

Janet could see how uncomfortable Sam was, talking about her intimate sexual life, but as her doctor, she had to know everything. There was no doubt that she was pregnant.

"So nothing? Sam you just can't get pregnant without sexual intercourse!. "Janet looked around in the empty room and breathed a sigh of relief. Her voice had just sounded too desperate and loud. Fortunately there was no one here except them.

"Wait a minute, I'll tell General Hammond that you can't meet them at the debrief." Sam continued to nod absently as Janet walked towards the phone.

She was still in a trance. What should she do? She could not be a mother! Not now and not in the near future. She'd never really thought about whether she wanted to have children or not. Her career had priority and she was just in her best years. Her job couldn't go any be better at the moment. They were just about to take a big step against the super soldiers of Anubis, they were working on a new weapon, which could kill them once and for all.

Janet came back to her friend and sat down on the empty chair in front of her. Sam didn't seem to have noticed her. The otherwise so cheerful woman, staring straight holes into the ground.

"Sam ..." When she still didn't respond, Janet reached for her hand. When the two gray-blue eyes finally looked at her, she smiled.

"I know it's something unexpected, but let's go through the different possibilities." Janet paused to make sure her best friend followed her as she nodded her away.

"Well, you said you didn't had sexual intercourse for six months. Could it be that someone could have done something to you on a night out, put something in a drink, or ...? "

"Has rapeded me?" Sam finished the sentence, shaking his head hastily. "No, I've been so busy in the last few months, most of the time I've been here or at home."

Glad Sam had finally gotten a few more words out than before, Janet nodded slightly. She reached for her file and scribbled her statement into it.

"Okay, then we can rule it out. Did something happen to you on a planet? Did you come into contact with a special alien device? New coltures? "

Sam thought about it. They've been traveling so much lately, that she could hardly remember every single mission. But no, she was sure that nothing extraordinary had happened. She shook her head again.

"Not that I know of Janet," she whispered.

"Okay but what can it be Sam? Unfortunately, I can't make a DNA test of the fetus, it's still too early. I can't say now whether the child will be human ... or...Alien. "

Sam looked at her shocked. What if something really happened on another planet and she couldn't remember it? What if something not human really was about to grow inside of her? Janet stood up immediately as she saw her best friend threaten to fall sideways.

"Sam!" Her voice was now determined and she immediately helped her lie down on the bed. She raised her feet, and run away to give her a glas of water.

"Alien?" There was only a whisper between Sam's hands, which now covered her face. "Oh sweety, it doesn't have to be the case, maybe there's another explanation for this. Maybe it... "

"Explanation for what?"

Janet turned around while Sam abruptly took her hands off her face to see where the voice did come from. No less than Jack O'Neill leaned against the wall and as always he had a small grin on his face.

It had hit her like a lightning bolt. Hard and ruthless. As she stared, she looked in Jack's direction. She couldn't move or say anything. She'd almost forgotten it. Until now.

"Colonel." Janet greeted him and looked at Sam, who was now even paler than before.

"I ... uh ... just want to know what's going on, as Carter can't come to the debrief, is everything all right?" The doctor could see the worried look in Jack's eyes, who glided to Sam still from lying on the bed. It didn't look as Sam was about to answer his question, so Janet decided to take control of the situation. She pulled the curtains in front of the bed to give Sam the desired privacy and then went to O'Neill.

"It's nothing Sir, don't worry, I'm just making some tests. I can't tell you more, since everything I discuss with Major Carter is confidential. "

Jack frowned slightly. Sam had just looked less than good, her face had lost any color, and she'd been lying still on the bed.

"Hmm okay, um ... I just wanted to tell her that tomorrow we'll go to Px34832 at 08.00, there's supposed to be a big Naquada mine and I'm sure Carter will be happy to take some samples!" He had emphasized the word Carter , as if he wanted to make sure she'd heard his little encouraging words. Whatever was going on with her, Jack hoped it wasn't anything serious. She was feeling dizzy as they came back from the mission, he just hoped she wasn't going to be sick.

"I will tell her that Sir."

"Good, thank you Doc and don't even think about getting sick Carter, if I catch a flue because of you, I will be a pain int he ass and you know it!"

He said with a grin on his face as he then left the infirmary.

Janet made sure that he really turned around the corridor and then walked back to Sam's bed. Usally she would've laughted at the Colonels comment but now-she really wished Sam had just catched a flue.

She opened the curtains and looked at the Major, who was now sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"What was that about?" Janet asked softly as she sat down next to her. She'd expected Sam to at least give him an answer, but she'd just remained silent. This was usually not like her. But what was normal, if you just had discovered that you were pregnant? Janet sighed inwardly and regretted her careless question while she looked into two blue wide-open eyes still staring at the door.

"Maybe...Mabye I know who the father is."

A/N Hope you liked this Chapter! Let me know what you think. More explanations will follow and soon you'll know what happend to Jack. :D


	6. Chapter 6 - Smile

_"What was that about?" Janet asked softly as she sat down next to her. She'd expected Sam to at least give him an answer, but she'd just remained silent. This was usually not like her. But what was normal, if you just had discovered that you were pregnant? Janet sighed inwardly and regretted her careless question while she looked into two blue wide-open eyes still staring at the door._

 _"Maybe...Mabye I know who the father is."_

 **Chapter 6 - Smile**

 **15 December 2010- PX34832**

Samantha arrived after a short march at one of the entrances of the tunnels. She stopped next to Major Devis, who was taking some pictures of the different entrance.

"Major."

She greeted him while she stowed her cap in her backpack and run a hand through her sweaty hair.

"Colonel Warren, yesterday we found several entrances that run underground. SG-7 has secured all of them. There are some cells, however, nothing extraordinary has been found. It must have been the sleeping places of the workers. "

Sam nodded. She knew how hard it was to work in a Naquadah mine. After all, SG1 had once been captured and forced into labor in the Naquadah mines of a former Goa'uld planet, accused of attacking a princess. The work had been hard, even if they had been there only for a couple of weeks. She didn't even want to imagine how it would have been to be enslaved for years. She was really glad that the Goa'uld were almost all extinguished. They'd been the reason why Jack was no longer with them. She could remember how angry she'd been. She would have loved to kill the Goa'uld Hades herself, but unfortunately she'd never had the chance.

She had felt powerless, she hadn't been able to revenge the person she loved for so many years. She was sure, Jack would never forgive her for not trying to avenge his death.

Or maybe he would?

She knew he'd never wanted to put her in danger, especially not against such a powerful Goa'uld. Jack had just known her better than anyone else. He would rather have died himself than to put her in danger, and that was what made her so angry. She would of done anything in her power to help him, but unfortunately she just couldn't.

She'd let him down and that though still haunted her every day.

Sam looked into a waiting face and realized that the Major was still waiting for an answer. She really had to try to stay focused.

"Thank you Major. Is it okay if I take a closer look at the tunnel? "

"Sure Colonel, I'll wait outside and continue my work." The young man said with a smile and then walked a few feed away to take some other pictures.

Sam nodded and then entered the tunnel.

She actually had no reason to go inside, but the heat, as well as the constant thoughts that made her almost go crazy, threatened to rob her last strength. There was no Naquadah in here, but any distraction was better than none and so she began to look around.

The tunnel was about 5 feet wide and there was one cell after another. The bars were rusty and the doors were all open. As if someone had opened them quickly to release every slave. A nice thought, but probably something much worse had happened here. The ground was of a dark red sand, it reminded her of the desert of Africa, where she had been a year ago. The tunnel was deep and after a while she came to the an end. The light from outside didn't shine all the way through, so she pulled out her flashlight. As the light sprang to life, she slid it over the stone walls. When she'd almost arrived at the right corner, she stopped.

It was barely recognizable but after years of training, she could quickly recognize when something was there that actually shouldn' wall was darker in one place, it looked almost like a dark spot. She approached the wall with quick steps. Her good eyes hadn't disappointed her this time nighter. A closer look at it, showed that it was a symbol, it somehow looked familiar but since Daniel wasn't here, she couldn't tell for sure what it meant. It was increased and Sam knew that this could only mean one thing.

She reached for her radio.

"Major Swan, please come in."

"Colonel Warren, I hear."

"I've found something in the first tunnel 10 clicks away from the tent, please come. Lieutenant Scoffield can stay with Dr. Linus. "

"Yes, Ma'am."

A few minutes later Major Swand and Devis came into the tunnel and stopped next to Samantha to examined her find.

"SG-7 must have missed it."

Swan said, slightly ashamed.

"Here in the dark, it would probably have escaped to anyone Major."

"Everyone but you Colonel."

Major Davis said with a smile on his face.

Sam didn't know exactly what to reply, and decided to change the subject on matter.

"Get ready Gentlemens I'll push the button now."

The two men nodded in agreement and took a few steps to the left. Both had their hands tightly closed around their P-90. Sam didn't hesitate and pushed the increased stone symbol softly into the wall. It didn't take long before the stone wall in front of them pushed aside. Sam responded quickly, turned to the right and stood behind the wall to take cover. Major Swan and David let their flashlight glide through the dark room. There seemed to be no threat.

"All clear."

"Good. Then let's take a look. "

Sam left her cover and raised her gun like the other two men to bring some light into the dark room. After she'd assured herself that no one was in there, she stepped inside. She flinched as suddenly the whole room lit up in a bright white light. The room seemed to be equipped with a motion detector. Sam blinked briefly to get used to the bright light. The two men now stood next to her and Major Devis let out a gentle whistle.

"Not bad."

Sam nodded hastily, completely overwhelmed by what she was seeing. The room was equipped with various technologies. There were some tables, computer-like devices and much more.

"Not bad at all."

She agreed after a few seconds.

"It must have served as a kind of laboratory or for research purposes."

It came from Major Swan, who now made some steps towards a table. This one was equipped with strange cables and some hand cuffs attached to it.

"Someone had to be in a hurry. Most of the things here are still intact. "

Sam had now looked at the left side of the lab and noticed a tipped chair. There was an old rusty sword laying next to it on the ground. She hesitated briefly, but then took it into her hands. It was heavy and she could see rusty blood on the edge of the blade. She shivered. The sword wasn't the only antique gadget in the room. There was also an old helmet and some other swords. But this one was the only one with blood on it. She hold her gaze on it for a while before she turned around in the small room. At the wall in the back of the room she recognized water tanks and on the ground ...

"Oh my God..."

She whispered as she stared at the floor.

The ground was covered with small, dried-out animal bodies.

Sam almost let the sword drop from her hands, as a cold shiver ran across her back. She turned around instinctively. This place gave her the creeps and she shivered again. The dead little animals probably showed that earlier experiments were carried out with them. She just felt the great urge to get out of here. Major Swan looked briefly at the dead animals and then looked at the Colonel. His eyes betrayed that he had to be as disgusted as she was.

"Major Swan, I would suggest that I go back to the Stargate Center and give General Landry a report about our discovery here. I will ask him to send another SG team as well as to get the Naquadah and investigate this place. "

The brown-haired man nodded. She didn't miss the fact that he'd patterned her features a bit to long.

Major Swan would have liked to leave this place too. But he knew he couldn't ignore the direct order of a superior officer. Instead, he nodded.

"Of course Colonel."

Sam nodded contently, put the sword on one of the tables before she left the room and the tunnel with quick steps. When she finally came to stand outside, she breathed a few times deep in and out. The bright light forced her to close her eyes and she needed a moment to get used to the heat again. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Dr. Linus, who was approaching her.

"Did you find something Colonel? I wanted to talk to Major Swan, but Lieutenant Scoffield said he was here. "

Sam nodded quickly and reached for her water bottle, which was attached on the left side of her backpack.

"He's here Dr.- We've made an extremely odd discovery. I'm sure you will be enjoying what's waiting inside for you.

Sam could still see the terrifying images before her eyes.

" I'm not lying , it's not a beautiful sight, but there surely will be something that you can work on."

"That sounds great. If you do not mind Colonel, I'd like to see it." Sam could see now how the young doctor was getting more and more impatient.

"The room is at the end of the tunnel. I'll go back to the Stargate and report to General Landry. "

The young man gave her a brief smile and then disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel. Sam was sure, even if all the stuff inside that room was very exciting, she would rather investigate the various instruments in her lab. She really didn't had the head to look at these things now and somehow that room radiated something dangerous. She didn't know if it was because of Jack, who died on this planet or just because of the hate she was feeling against the Goa'uld.

She had to leave and that quickly.

She drank a large sip of water and then marched on towards the Gate. The sun, bouncing on her way back relentlessly over her, made her sweat even more. She was grateful as the cool air air of the gateroom greeted her.

She was finally back home.

"Welcome back Colonel, where is SG6?"

It came from Landry who stood as always, behind the big glass window.

"I came alone Sir, we've made a big discovery in one of the Naquadah tunnels. A hidden room fully equipped with different technologies, it must've served for experimental purposes. I would suggest to send SG4 and Dr. Lee to now extract the Naquadah and to examine the room. There is no thread, the room was empty when we found it.

"Thank you Colonel. I will sent SG4 and the Doctor to assist SG6. Please report after you went to the infirmary."

After a brief discussion with Landry, Sam was now back in the locker room and ready to take a so needed shower. Her hair was wet and she could still feel the sweat on her skin. As she entered the shower and the first cold water drops hit her skin she finally let out a content smile. It felt good. It had been hard today, she had to overcome here inner fears and she still felt her heart ache.

Jack.

It hurt, thinking about him and she was sure that part of her, could never let go of him. But today, instead of hiding like the last few years, she had taken a step into the past and therefore into the future. She had faced one of her greatest fears, even though it was very painful. She was sure it would take a few more years before her grief would completely disappear, but she knew - she had to look forward. She had no other choice, she simply couldn't live in the past anymore.

After she had showered extensively and got dressed, she was now walking towards her lab. She had to write her report from yesterday and today, because the next few day she was on downtime.

The room she'd seen on the planet still gave her goosebumps, but she really prefered to work on their findings here in her lab. It would take some time until everything would be brought back to the SGC. Whatever happened there, she was sure it could wait - after all it had been abandoned for some time now.. As soon as she would be back at the SGC, she was sure Dr. Lee would be able to tell her more about what he'd discovered in the meantime. But now she looked forward to her well-deserved days off base. It would give her time, as always, to be able to think and get through this hard days. To be able to handle these days a bit better. The further she was from the SGC, the better. Lost in thought, she played with her pen as she remembered that terrible day that changed her life forever.

 **Stargate Center - 16 December 2006**

 _Flashback_

"Sam, you have to tell him!"

It came from the bedroom. Janet had agreed to spend the night with Sam in her quarters. She'd barely managed to calm the young woman, but after several hours in which Sam had changed between crying and throwing up from nausea, she'd finally fallen asleep.

The next morning, unfortunately - hadn't begun any different. Sam was kneeling next to the toilet and wiped her mouth clean. The morning sickness had started, and frustratedly she ran a hand through her hair. After standing upright, she looked into the mirror. She was not ready.

Not ready to face the Colonel.

How could she? It would destroy everything. Their career, their friendship - their unspoken future . But she had to tell him, he had a right to know and he would discover it sooner or later anyways. A quick glance at ther watch told her, that it was time to get to the locker room. She was already running late. She was glad the Janet had told Hammond that she couldn't accompany her three teammates to PX34832.

Unfortunately, the effects of gate travel while pregnant, were still unknown. It had been bad enough th she'd stepped through the gate for the last two months without knowing about it. Yesterday, Janet had done an ultrasound and it looked as if everything had been alright with the fetus. She had not been able to see much, but Janet was confident that the baby was human and healthy.

Sam still didn't know if she would keep the child, but she certainly would not react so lightly, now that she knew a baby was growing inside of her. She would do nothing, not without first talking to the father of her unborn child. She hoped so, with the consent of Jack, to be able to make a test to prove he was the father.

Father.

What if he wasn't? But it was the only logical explanation. It just had to be Jack.

"Everything okay?"

Janet snapped Sam out of her thoughts. Sighing, she wiped some tears from her face and then turned to her friend. She was not ready to tell him, but she had to.

Janet took a few steps towards Sam and then embrace her into a hug. The doctor knew what laid ahead of Sam, she knew that Jack was not just her commanding officer, but also a good friend to her.

Even though, Sam had never talked to her about him, it was clear after the Zartac test that the two where more than just camarads. She had seen it in her eyes, when Jack had made his confession. Janet had seen something in Sam's eyes she'd never seen before.

Love.

She knew no matter what Sam would tell him, Jack would not let her down. Whether she would decide to do, he would stand by her side. He just had to.

"Thank you Janet"

Sam squeezed her friend again before she tried to get her emotions back into control. It wouldn't be a good start, if she would show up with tears in her eyes.

She took a deep breath, then marched out of the door, toward the locker room. It had taken twice as long as usual, but now she was standing in front of the closed door. What should she say? It would be the last time he would look at her like a friend, like a comrade as her superior officer.

Sighing, she let out a deep frown before she put her hand on the door latch.

Just at that moment, the door was torn from the inside and a rather frightened Colonel stood behind it.

"Wuoah Carter ... damn it!."

Jack took a few steps back and tried to regain his posture.

"What the hell? You scared me to death. "

"I'm sorry, Sir."

After Jack had calmed down, he gave her a worried look. A look that Sam knew all too well and hated.

"I heard you can't accompany us today? Is everything okay with you, Fraiser said she couldn't tell me anything? "

Sam could not help but lower her gaze. Nothing was okay, nothing! After being silent for a few seconds, she raised her eyes again and looked around. She certainly wouldn't tell him that she was pregnant standing between a door frame. At least they had to have a little privacy.

"Sir, can I speak to you really quick ... it ... it's important."

Jack's already tense face, turned now into concern. He cleared his throat, then stepped aside to let her step in. "Please..."

Sam stepped into the locker room without looking at him. It took courage to speak with him, she just couldn't look into his eyes at the moment. After she had stopped in the middle of the room, she turned to Jack, who had already closed the door behind him.

"I don't have much time Carter, I should already be in the gateroom by now."

Without realizing it, Sam started playing around with her shirt.

"It ... doesn't take long Sir, I promise."

"Good then,what's going on?."

Sam was still staring at her shoes, which she decided needed cleaning before she lifted her head and met his eyes. His eyes sparkled as always in a dark chocolate brown and looked expectantly.

How could she tell the man she loved, that she was pregnant? She knew she could never love him the way it should be. But now she was so close to destroying everything they ever had.

Nothing would be the same anymore. Maybe he didn't need to know? She could abort it and pretend that nothing happened.

No.

She could never look him in the eyes again. She would perish.

"Carter ... I'm waiting?"

Jack tapped nervously at his watch and looked at Sam from head to toe.

"I have to tell you something Sir." Sam finally said in a slightly trembling voice.

"I know ... that's why you're here." Jack said somehow irritated as he took a step toward her. He had never seen his major so nervous before.

"Are you really okay? You look pale and tired, Janet said it was nothing to worry about?

The carrying tone of Jack didn't escape Sam, and she shook her head hastily. She couldn't stand his sight any longer and so she was back at looking at her boots.

"No sir, I'm fine, it's just ..."

She tried to find the right words with all her might, but she just couldn't.

"Damn it Carter, just tell me! I hope you are not about to die, are you? "

Come on Sam ... there are only three tiny words to say. You've been through worse. You were tortured, hunted, put into a computer and brought back to life!

"Sir ... I ..."

"Jack! There you are! " Daniel's voice, filled the room with excitement, and Jack turned around quickly.

Sam bit her lower lip and raised her head. Daniel stood at the doorway and looked as irritated as Sam.

"Uhm ... am I just interrupting something?" The archaeologist muttered embarrassed as he looked back and forth between Jack and Sam.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Jack asked annoyed as he turned around to meet Sam, who was still standing there unmoving.

"Jack, we have to go, Hammond sent me to get you."

O'Neill sighed, then walked past Sam and turned around once more.

"We will continue our conversation later, okay?"

Sam could only nod and hold his gaze.

"Yes, sir."

With these words, she watched as the two man left the room.

"What's wrong with Sam?"

Daniel asked as he walked beside Jack towards the elevator.

"I have no idea Daniel...I have no idea...let's go."

Sam stood at the control room and still felt nervous. She had been so close to telling him. It would have taken only a second, but then Daniel showed up. Of course something like this had to happen. Sighing, she now stood behind Hammond who just had given SG1 and SG 11 a good to go.

Her gaze was just focused on one person - Jack.

She saw how i turned around for a second and their eyes met. He gave her a smile and then disappeared into the blue shimmering light.

Samantha watched him disappear and caught herself, as she protectively lay a hand over her stomach.

 _A/N: Thank you so much for the rewievs and reading my story! I'm so happy! Let me know what you think of this chapter._


	7. Chapter 7 - Proud

A/N Thank you so much for reading my Story and reviewing it! Short Chapter but finally some truth is revealed...or isn't it ?!

Here we go...

 **Stargate Center -16 December 2006**

 _Flashback_

Unauthorized gate activation.

It hauled through corridors of the Stargate Center. Sam was sitting with Janet in the cafeteria when she heard the familiar voice of Sergeant Siler. She looked at her watch, SG-1 was due to arrive just in 3 hours and they've just been gone for one hour. Maybe another team?

"Excuse me Janet, I will go and check what's going on."

Sam said quickly and stood up before she went to the control room. General Hammond was already standing next to Siler and Sam could just hear him say-

"It's SG1 sir."

"Aren't they expected back just in 3 hours sir?"

Sam asked as she entered the room and Hammond greeted her with a nod.

"Major. Yes they are not expected until 1200. Siler, open the Iris. "

Siler did as he was told and pressed his hand on the scanner. The metal plates retreated and the familiar blue came to light.

It was not a second before Daniel came running through the gate, he had a little girl in his arms. A few dozen of other people followed, most of whom were crying or screaming. They all wore ragged clothes and were covered in dust.

Sam closely watched the movements of the people, who just stormed through the gate as it became more and more chaotic.

Hammond immediately reached for his microphone.

"Weapons down." He ordered and then went on:

"Dr. Jackson what's going on? "

The young archaeologist looked shocked and Sam could see from the distance how his head was bleeding. Without hesitation, she called the infirmary and ordered the nurse to send all the medical staff they had available. After she'd put the phone back in a loud bang, she now was running down the stairs into the gate room. General Hammond waited in vain for a response from Daniel and decided to follow Major Carter. When Sam arrived in the gate room, she went straight to Daniel and gently took the little girl from his arm.

"Daniel! what happened?"

Still breathless, Daniel held his head, whilst more and more people were pouring through the gate, most of them were injured, but could still stand. Others, however, were supported or even worn.

"We were attacked ... Jaffa. Most are dead ... the others are on their way here -it was a massacre Sam. The Naquadah mine was guarded, we tried to free as many as possible, but it was too late, the Jaffa discovered us too early. "

Sam could see tears rising in him and she felt her heart beginning to beat faster. The doctors' had finally arrived and a sister took the little girl from Sam arms and brode her onto a stretcher.

Sam in the meantime couldn't take her eyes off Daniel. He was still breathing heavily and his face was full of dirt mixed with the blood of his head wound.

"Where are Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c?"

Her heart pounded and she saw SG11 just coming through the gate followed by more screaming people.

Daniel took of his broken glasses and ran a hand through his smeared face. Sam's face darkened and put a hand on Daniel's shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Daniel! Where are Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c? "

"Close the Iris!"

She suddenly heard screaming. Sam turned around hastily as she heard a dull thud on the ramp. It was Teal'c, who was now lying a few steps farther away on his back. Sam immediately left Daniel to help her friend.

Teal'c didn't look good. He had a stab wound on his shoulder and his face was full of scrapes.

"Teal'c "

It came worried from Sam as she helped him get up.

"Where is Colonel O'Neill?" She asked immediately.

Sam sighed abruptly as she saw Teal'c's blank look. She had never seen such an expression on his face, and it made her fear even more.

"Teal'c?"

There was only a whisper of her to hear.

"I'm sorry Major Carter but O'Neill did not make it through the gate."

The loud voice, which she had just noticed, suddenly became duller and saw him bending his head to the ground.

"I'm sorry SamanthaCarter. I could do nothing more for him. "

Sam's heart throbbed so much, that she was afraid it would fall out of her chest. She only perceived at the edge as Daniel put a hand on her shoulder, and after she could still say no word, she realized how she was drawn into his arms. Daniel had tears in his eyes and Sam stared as if in trance over his shoulder, into Teal'c's eyes.

No.

Jack.

This couldn't be happening!

Only now she'd notice how her body trembled and everything around her began to fade.

"Teal'c ... say it is not true ..."

She whispered hoarsely, as she felt the first tears running over her cheeks. The Jaffa warrior shook his head and now General Hammond came to stand next to the Jaffa Warrior. He put a hand on Teal'c's shoulder.

"Are you sure Teal'c?"

"Yes General. We came to the first camp without any problems. At first it looked as if nobody was there as the Tokra said. It was only when we discovered the tunnels with the slaves, that we knew that the mine still had to be active. We wanted to come back and report first, but then everything went too fast. Some of the Jaffa have seen us and Colonel O'Neill has ordered Major Brown to open as many cells as possible and save as many people as he could. There were about 20 Jaffa's guarding the mine, we were able to eliminate almost all. Without hesitating, O'Neill had arranged to evacuate everyone to the Stargate. DanielJackson had already opened the gate and I stayed with O'Neill to help the older people and the children. The gate was not far from the Naquadah mine, but some people still lost their lives under the attack. I waited at the Stargate and started fire protection as the first Alkesh flew over us. O'Neill had started to run towards the gate with a little girl in his arms…

Teal'c stopped short, glancing at his two faithful friends, who both had their tears in their eyes before continuing.

"He was hit by a staff weapon from behind and fell to the ground. I wanted to run back and get him, as another glider flew to the gate. I knew O'Neill would rather die than endanger his team. I could never have made it to him. I myself had to look after a woman and her child who were seriously injured ... so I decided to jump through the gate before it was too late.

Hammond had heard Teal'c's story mute and full of horror. He knew Teal'c had done everything in his power to save him, but this time he just didn't had a chance.

"And you're sure he could not have survived it?"

The Jaffa warrior shook his head.

"The glider aimed at the Chaapai, the chance that he had damaged it, is very big, even if Colonel O'neill could have survived the injury, he could never have made it alive to the gate"

"Oh God..."

It came through a loud sob as Sam pressed her head further into Daniel's shoulder.

"This can't be true.."

 **Sam's house- 16 December 2010**

After Sam had finished writing both of her reports, she was finally home. She'd just finished cooking when the entrance door finally opened. A smile flashed across her lips and with fast steps she went into the living room.

"Mooommmyy"

Sam heard and smiled as she walked towards them.

"Good evening, Miss Warren."

Christopher greeted his wife warmly and gave her the little girl he held in his arms.

"Hello sweeties."

Sam said as she kissed Kate on the cheek and then went on her toes to give her husband a soft kiss. She had been sad and ill-tempered all day long, but now everything seemed to perfect again.

"I missed you so much."

The little girl had buried her face in Sam's shoulder and Sam drove her fingers gently through her fine blond hair.

"I missed you too Mommy ..."

Sam smiled and pressed the little girl closer to her. Christopher smiled contentedly, put the travel bag next to the couch and then took his Jacket off.

Sam also took Kate's jacket off and let her down on the floor. The little girl immediately went to her little backpack, which was on the floor and opened the zipper.

Sam watched her smiling as she felt two strong arms clooing up around her. Chris began to kiss her neck gently and Sam had to smile automatically.

"Hows Granpa?"

Sam asked Kate, smiling.

"Fineee."

Kate pulled a small box out of her backpack and ran to her mother, who was now crouching.

"That's for you."

Kate said with a big smile on her face.

Sam smiled enraptured, took the little box in her hand and looked briefly at her husband, who was smiling too. Without hesitating, she opened the small box. In it was a small stone shaped as a heard.

"Oh ... sweetie, that's wonderful! Thank you so much! She took the stone in her hand and pulled her daughter into her arms. She pressed a few kisses on her cheeks and then straightened up again.

"Where did you find it?"

Kate smiled contentedly and hopped around before she sat down on the carpet in the living room.

"Granpa took me to the river ..." There was a lot of water, and then I found the stone. "

Sam flinched a smile as she sat down with Chris on the couch.

"So you went to the river, what else did you do?"

"We played!" It came from the corner where Katie was sitting as she started playing with her Teddy Bear. "

Sam smiled and the first time today she really felt happy and without worry. Oh she had missed Katie so much.

"I've also brought something for Mummy."

Chris reached for his handbag and took out a small box. Sam's eyes grew bigger and she looked curiously into his blue eyes.

"Oh ... you didn't had to bring me anything, how often ..."

"Pssss ..."

Chris grinned and gently put a finger on Sams lip to make her stop talking. After a few seconds he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Open it."

Sam hesitated briefly before she finally opened the box. In it was a pearl necklace.

"Oh ... sweetheart you didn't had to... ..."

"Sure, for the most amazing woman in the world..just the best. C'mon I help you putting it on. "

Sam smiled and turned to the side so that he could attach the necklace on her neck. After he had closed it, Samantha turned around and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you sweetheart ... it's beautiful."

"Just like you."

Chris said softly, then pulled her into his arms. He took a deep breath and gently stroked her back with his fingers. Sam closed her eyes and let herself be involved in her husband's tenderness. She loved him. She had fallen in love with him when she thought she could of never laugh again. This man had shown her a new life, made her laugh and made her open her heart again. He had been there for her, when she needed him the most, and she was grateful for that. He was not Jack and would never be able to take that special place in her heart, but he was loving and Sam couldn't imagine a better man at her side.

"I love you."

She whispered happily and then kissed him softly.

"Huuuungry"

Kate jumped to the couch and cut a few funny grimaces.

"Come here my little star."

Christ stood up and threw the little girl in the air, and she began to laugh.

"Again!"

"Oh yes?"

Chris grinned and threw her in the air again.

Sam watched the two play and for the first time today, she just thought about her wonderful family. It was a gift and she was truly lucky to have them both by her side.

After they'd had dinner and Kate was finally in bed, Sam cuddled to her husband. The two lay on the couch and looked at an old western strip. Chris lay behind her and had his arms around her waist. After a few minutes, Sam could feel him falling asleep as she felt his regular breath on her neck.

This day, despite the sad start in the morning, had still been a good one. Luckily, she also closed her eyes but then she heard somebody bounce down the stairs and without hesitation, she gently rose and turned around.

"Mummy ... I can't sleep."

Sam smiled softly, stood up quietly and walked to the stairs. Katie had her red favorite pajamas on. It still was too big for her, but she wanted to wear it every night. In a few months she would fit perfectly in there. It had been a gift from Daniel and Katie never wanted to put on anything else to sleep. In her left hand she had her cuddle blanket and the right thumb was as always, in her mouth.

"Come here sweety."

Sam ran up the stairs and looked at her two dark chocolate-brown eyes with a soft smile on her face.

After she had picked her up she now went Kate's room and then lay down with her on the bed. She stroked her fine blond hair and pressed a soft kiss on her forhead.

"I love you Mummy ..."

Katie whispered as Sam pulled her closer to her. "

"I love you too sweety."

"Can you read me story?" It came seconds after from the little girl.

"Of course, how about snow white?

The little girl smiled excitedly and clapped her hands.

"Oh yes!"

Sam smiled and reached for the book. She began to read, but already after just three pages, Kate had already fallen asleep. Sam leaned on her elbow and looked at her smiling. Katie lay on her back and had her legs crossed over eachother. Her hands lay flat on her stomach and Sam couldn't help but smile at the sight.

She definitely had it from Jack, like so much else. Most of the time she was a satisfied child, but now and then, she could be so stubborn that Sam had to think about Jack without hesitation. She definitely had that from him too. Sometimes Kate didn't need to say anything, and her facial expressions reminded her of Jack. She was just charming. She was fearless and always looking for a new challenge. She was aroused and alert - she was her greatest love, and even if she looked into her eyes and could see Jack in them, she just couldn't get enough of it.

She was the only thing let of him.

Sighing, Sam swiched the light on the nightstand out and snuggled next to her little daughter.

"Your father would have been so proud of you ..." she whispered softly as she pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8 - What

_A/N Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews and for following my story! Sorry you had to wait so long, I was really busy this week. A short chapter but I promise the next one will follow soon and will be much longer!_

 **Chapter 8 - What**

 **Sam's house**

 **17 December 2010**

"Caitlin No!"

Sam ran after the little girl who had just stolen a freshly baked piece of cookie.

"I said only after dinner."

Sam tried to sound serious, but she managed it very badly. She ran after the little kid, that had now thrown herself into Chris's arms, who just had entered the door.

"Daddy ... help!"

Chris pressed the little girl against his chest and laughed as Sam stopped in front of them. Katie grinned and turned around innocently in Sam's direction. Chris opened his mouth, grinning, and the little girl stuffed the cookie into it.

"Thank you sweetheart..."

He said with a stuffy mouth.

"You two..." Sam said with her hands on her hips, shaking her head laughing.

Sam was about to take Katie into her arms as her phone rang.

Chris face darkened.

"I hope that's not work ..." Chris said as he put Kate gently back on the floor and closed the door behind him.

Sam remained silent and walked to the small table which was in front of the couch before she sighed briefly and answered.

"Warren."

"OK..."

"Understand ... I'll come."

Chris was now standing next to her and looked at her dumbly.

"I ... I'm sorry Chris ..."

Chris shook his head as he stepped closer towards Sam. "

"Damn it Sam! You're supposed to spend your free time with your family and not at work!" He said furiously as he watched her closely.

Sam put the phone aside and walked straight into the kitchen. "I know it's an emergency. I'll be back soon, I promise. "

Chris followed her with quick steps.

"Every damn time it's an emergency, it can't work like this and you know it!"

"Shh ... not so loud in front of Kate, please! Sam said with an angry expression as she turned to the oven. "The lasagna is already in the oven ... you .."

"Sam!" He held her by the arm and looked at her sadly.

"Why can't you just say that you don't have time for once!"

Sam shook her head again.

"You know that's not possible."

Sam said as she now looked into his eyes. She could see the anger rise in them, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Work always had power over her. Now and then. She was a soldier, fighting for her country...damit...fighting for the safety of the whole planet. She just couldn't ignore an order and it hurt that he just couldn't accept the fact. What did he know? Yes, she told him what she was doing at the SGC, she told him that they weren't alone in the universe and that she was traveling to other planets. But she knew - I didn't matter - he just could never understand what it all meant for her and always will...

Chris sighed, handed her handbag off the table and then sat down on the kitchen table.

"But you'll be back soon?"

"Very soon." Sam said as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before she went back into the living room. Kate was playing with a doll as she looked up at her mother.

"Where are you going, Mommy?"

Sam stopped and forced a smile, she hated to leave Katie alone, especially if she hadn't seen her for over three days.

"Mommy has to get to work quickly, but I'll be back soon."

She said while she was kneeling down to her.

"Nooo..."

Hearing the little girl protesting, she already saw the tears burst into her beautiful brown eyes - it broke her heart.

"Sweety, I know you don't like Mommy to leave, but I'll be right back. I promise."

Sam laid a hand on her cheek and smiled at her cheerfully.

"I want to come with you...please!"

Sam was about to shake her head, but when she saw her pleading, she simply couldn't resist. She hated it, seeing Katie like this. Since General Landry had only said that it was a conversation and no threat was given, Sam finally smiled.

"Okay... get your jacket."

The tears were suddenly forgotten and the little girl put on a huge grin on her face before she left the room.

Sam stood up and looked at Christopher, who was leaning on the door frame looking at her questionably.

"Please don't say anything."

Sam said as she met his eyes.

He raised his arms apologetically, turned around and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Then it will be Lasagne for one."

Sam bit her lower lip and and put the thought aside to follow him. Instead she went straight to get her car keys and her jacket. Katie was already waiting in front of the door ready to go.

"We'll be back soon."

"Bye Daddy."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The elevator opened at level 27 and Katie almost escaped Sam's hand.

"Katie, what did I tell you when we're here?"

The little girl looked at her apologetically and stood beside her mother.

"No running..."

"Good."

Sam grinned and walked with her daughter along the deserted corridors of the SCG straight to the General's office. The little girl was so excited that she could hardly be restrained and Sam knew all too well where that came from.

Jack.

He himself had never managed to be quiet and just do nothing. He'd rather be annoying Sam for hours in her lab than just sitting around and doing nothing. She smiled briefly at that thought as she now came to stop in front of Landry's office. She knocked at the door and just after a few second the General opened the door. At first he looked serious but when he saw the little girl who was holding Sams hand, his expression turned into a smile.

"Well, if that's not my little Katie."

He said as he knelt in front of the child and gently stroked her cheek.

"Uncle Landy ... I'm not little."

The older Generall laughed and he started again.

"Of course not Katie, you've grown pretty big since I saw you the last time."

Now the little girl was pleased with the answer and smiled likewise. Landry stood up and looked at Sam.

"Colonel, Sam, I would like to talk to you...privately."

He looked briefly at Samantha and his expression now seemed more serious than before.

"Of course, sir. I'll bring Katie to Siler. "

The general nodded to Sam and once again he ran his hands over the cheek of the little girl.

"I'll see you again, Katie."

The girl pressed herself against to the older man and was then picked up by her mother.

"Bye Uncle Hank."

Katie said while she waved at him.

After Siler was more than happy to take care of the little girl, who was already pushing some buttons on the control pannels - Sam had gone back to the general's office with a grin. She knew exactly how to rob someone's last nerve. She just hoped she wouldn't put Siler too much in trouble.

"Colonel, please sit down."

General Landry said as Sam walked into his office.

Sam had a bad feeling in her stomach because it would not be a simple conversation between the two. Whatever Landry had to say - it was more serious than simply talking on the phone and that could mean nothing good.

Sam knew she hadn't been very focused in the last few day, but she had always tried to remain professional despite everything. Had Hank noticed something?

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here on your time off."

Sam could only answer with a nod, and she caught herself as she began to play with the buttons of her blouse. She was somehow anxious. Had she done something wrong? She looked at Hank and he seemed to be exceptionally tense.

"Sir ... is everything alright?"

Sam asked as he still remained silent and slowly leaned forward on the table. He crossed his arms in front of his face and Sam tried to interpret whether it was something bad or not. But his expression remained unaffected.

"I have news."

Sam was getting really nervous. She wanted him to finally spit it out it and no longer put her on torture.

"Sir?"

She asked him again, but this time her voice tightened and she hoped he would understand that she wanted an answer.

"Two days ago someone came through the Stargate." He continued, but paused. Sam noticed how he tried to find the right words, but the astrophysicist could only raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"There are always people coming through the Stargate Sir, I don't where the problem is."

Sam slowly lost patience.

"This person is not just someone Colonel ... and you will not believe me when I tell you."

Sam ran her hands through her face. She really couldn't figure out exactly where he was going with this.

"My father? The Tokra? Bra'tac? "

Sam's voice slowly became impatient and she could see how Landry was beginning to notice it. - He sighed.

"No Sam …

It's Colonel Jack O 'Neill.


	9. Chapter 9 - Superman

A/N: Here we go! This chapter is one of my fave's and it was really fun for me to write! I hope you enjoy it too!

 _Sam slowly lost patience._

 _"This person is not just someone Colonel ... and you will not believe me when I tell you."_

 _Sam ran her hands through her face. She really couldn't figure out exactly where he was going with this._

 _"My father? The Tokra? Bra'tac? "_

 _Sam's voice slowly became impatient and she could see how Landry was beginning to notice it. - He sighed._

 _"No Sam …_ _It's Colonel Jack O 'Neill."_

 **Chapter 9 - Superman**

 _Flashback 2007_

"Sweety, you have to push now!" Janet gave Sam a hearty smile, but in return she just got a loud scream. Sam had seen births before, but only in movies - she always wondered how it would be. Now she knew - It hurt like hell!

Her sweaty hands, squeezed the hands of the two men who stood beside her and never left her side.

"You can make it Sam ... just inhale and exhale deeply." It came from the right and Sam threw Daniel a deadly look. As much as she loved him, at this point she would've liked to tear his head apart. She knew he was just trying to help her, but that didn't make the whole situation any easier.

"You're doing very well SamanthaCarter." Now came it from the left and Sam looked at her faithful companion - Teal'c. She was amazed that he'd stayed at her side for the whole time, but then- she couldn't imagine doing this without him.

In the last few months neither Teal'c nor Daniel had left her side. Especially towards the end, when her belly was so round, that she could barely walk up the stairs. They had helped her with everything. But now she just wanted it to be over. She had been in labor for 12 hours and her strength was slowly coming to an end.

"Push Sam!" Janet said again, as she stood at the end of the bed next to the nurse. The good soldier that Sam was, she followed her instructions again. But another scream filled the silent room. "You're almost done sweaty, I can already see the head, just push a few more times!"

"You're doing so good Sam." Now it was came from the other side of the bed, where Jacob stood. He hadn't let his daughter out of sight since he had arrived to the hospital.

Sam clenched her eyes tightly and pressed again. Everything inside her ached and she had the feeling that she was going to explode, but the gentle voice of her father helped her to stay calm.

"Am I late?!" It suddenly came from the door, and everyone in the small room turned around.

"Just in time, Chris!" Daniel said as he stood to the side to give him some space next to Sam. The blond-haired man didn't hesitate for a moment and stepped next to the her.

If looks could kill…

Sam reached for his hand immediately and breathed out loud before she started pushing again.

Christopher narrowed his eyes and looked at Daniel. "How could you hold on for so long?"

He looked at his hand, which had just been crushed by his girlfriend hand.

"Sam push again!" It came again from Janet and Sam took all their strength together to push one last time.

The room filled with screaming but this time it wasn't Sam - it was the scream of a newborn.

Janet raised the little baby immediately into a warm blanket and shortly afterwards she cut the cord. She smiled as she watched the speechless faces looking at her.

"It's a beautiful, healthy girl!"

Sam could hardly believe it. Exhausted, she fell back into the bed and felt the whole tension of the last hours suddenly disappeared. The sweat, sweeping over her face was forgotten when Janet put the little girl into her arms.

"Congratulations Sam, she's charming." Janet said with a smile as she pressed a kiss on Sam's forehead and then took a few steps backwards.

Sam's hand trembled as she finally held the little girl in her arms. She stroked gently over her cheek and couldn't take her gaze of her .

She breathed a sigh of relief. All around her seemed no longer to be important at this point. This exact moment, was the most beautiful, and at the same time the most sad one she ever had. She could feel the happiness in her hands.

She felt the first tears pounding down her cheeks. A smile flashed across her lips. The salty taste of a tear stayed in it. She felt her heart beating, with love and at the same time with grief. Now everything would be different. Her life would change from now on.

Was she ready for something like this? How could she do it?

She would make it, she had to.

She had given herself a promise and she would do anything to keep it.

"Kate." She whispered as she ran her finger gently over her small nose. "My little Kate, I will love you forever and always be here for you."

Christopher just didn't know what to do or say. He felt happy and at the same time also somehow out of place. Sam was here with her family, her friends, and even though he had known the lovely woman for three months now, he kind of felt out of place.

He had known right at the beginning, what he needed to do, when he'd seen the lovely Sam at the supermarket for the first time. She had been pregnant at that time, but he hadn't been able to not talk to the blond-haired and at the same time, very attractive woman. She'd had a sad face whilst she was walking through the store, and from the beginning he'd felt the urge to make this woman laugh. They had met for a coffee and quickly started a conversation. Samantha was an astrophysicist and worked for the government. He'd been instantly blown away by her radiant nature and her amazing smile.

It had not been long before he fell in love with her. At the beginning Sam only wanted him as a good friend at her side, since she couldn't understand how a man could like a pregnant woman. She had told him that the father of the child had died and that she still mourned him.

But Christopher didn't care. He was just happy to spent time with her even if they relationship was just based on months had passed quickly, and he had noticed Sam opened more and more towards him. She liked him, he knew. And then suddenly a week ago, they'd had shared their first kiss together. He was helping Sam to put on her shows as she had pulled him up and kissed him tenderly. From then on, he'd known - Samantha Carter had to be a part of his life and so the little baby that was growing inside her.

He promised himself he would love the child as if it were his own. He had sworn to be there for Sam and the baby no matter what.

So the veterinarian now stood in the small room and he felt a tear spilling over his cheek. His happiness was perfect. He was where he needed to be - with Sam and the baby.

"She looks lovely like her mother." He said, smiling as he bent down to Sam and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. He didn't know if Sam had told their friends that they had taken another step in their relationship, or whether they were still thinking he was just a good friend of Sam. Anyway, it was not the right time to worry about it now. He saw how happy she was and how she couldn't stop smiling. His eyes fixed on the little baby, he now gently put his hands on her shoulder and smiled proudly.

"Caitlin Amelie Carter." Sam said with a radiant smile on her face and now looked up for the first time. All her friends looked at her with a smile on their face. Her father stood proudly beside her and she could see how he had tears in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

After Janet and a doctor had made sure that the baby was healthy after some tests and everyone had hold her at least for 5 minutes...

Sam was now finally alone in the room with her little girl. She was exhausted and found herself falling asleep. The little baby lay on her chest and slept deeply. She had asked Janet to give her half an hour before she would put the little girl in her crib. She just couldn't let go of her just yet.

Gently she drove over her tiny little hands and she felt a tear running over her cheek again. Even though she hadn't known at the beginning, what it would mean to have a child, she wouldn't wish for anything else. So many bad things had happened in the past, so much pain - that Sam had not thought of any happy ending.

But this one seemed almost perfect. Only one person was missing.

Jack.

Sam had seen it immediately, even if Kate's eyes were still blue, they had the same shape as his. Looking into this beautiful eyes had filled her heart with love.

"Hey Katie ... do you want to hear the story of your Daddy?" Sam whispered softly kissing her tender little hand.

"Your daddy was a hero. He was like Superman. He always managed to make me smile and to make me laugh. He was the funniest, kindest and most loving person I ever knew ... he was just perfect ... perfect for your Mommy. He would of been so proud of you."

Janet wiped a tear from her face when the voice in the small room was extinguished after a few minutes. Slowly she went into the dark room and smiled. At last Sam had fallen asleep. Gently she took the little baby from her hand and squeezed it gently against her chest." You'll make your mommy very happy little Katie."

She said in a whisper, before putting her gently into her bed and then gave her a little kiss on her forehead.

"You will make us all very happy."

 **Stargate Center - 17 December 2010**

Colonel Samantha Carter had just been exited three times as much as now in the past.

The first time she'd been promoted to Lieutenant - The second time when she'd admit her love to the Colonel in front of Janet, Freya and Teal'c and now - Seeing Jack O'Neill again after four years.

She still couldn't believe what General Landry had just reported 15 minutes ago in the small office. She had become chalk-white, and Hank had jumped up to get her a glass of water. She had trembled all over her body not able to say a word for over a minute.

"Colonel O'Neill is alive and here?" She finally managed to say, still believing she would never ever say this words - until now.

"He came with you through the Stargate two days ago when you were on PX379. But you...couldn't see him." Hank said after a while, still watching carefully at Sam who was still in shock.

Samantha had only nodded and only perceived his words on the edge. He was alive, Jack was alive! It was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"Where is he?" It came in a whisper, while Sam looked for the first time into Hank's eyes. He saw her eyes filling up with tears, but he decided not to say anything. He knew that he and Sam had had a close relationship before, maybe even more than it was allowed, but he could understand how she felt. A supposed dead man, was back and that after 4 years. Everyone would go crazy after hearing such thing.

"He's in the infirmary Sam." Without saying anything, Sam stood up, stopped short beside Hank, before she stormed out of the office.

Daniel Jackson had cried, but no wonder the man was as emotional as no other at the Stargate Center. Colonel Warren had managed it well, but Hank knew that the woman would certainly have cried, if he had not stood before her. He sighed and let himself fall back on the chair.

"Oh Jack, you'll be surprised.." He whispered as he buried his face between his hands.

Samantha had never been so excited. She hesitated, stopped and breathed deeply before she walked through the door of the infirmary. She stopped at the entrance when she just saw Daniel sitting in a chair staring at the wall - no sign of Jack.

"Was this just a stupid joke?!" Sam said furiously as she entered the room. One of the nurses turned around, frightened, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow before she went back to work.

"Saa .."

Sam raised her hand and as she walked towards him. "You couldn't have thought of anything more stupid? To call me here on my day off and be so rude?" Sam boiled with rage and looked at Daniel who was now standing up and tried to say something. "That goes even too far for you Daniel, you know ..."

"Hey Carter, missed me?"

Sam jumped and her heart almost fell from her chest. Horrified, she looked at the empty bed that was only a few steps away from her. Then she looked at Daniel and then back to the empty bed.

"Here ... I'm here, Carter."

Sam shook her head and didn't trust her ears. The voice was exactly the one of Jack, but he ... was ... not there. At least she couldn't see him.

"Sam." The astrophysicist felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked questioningly at Daniel."Uhm ... Jack he ... he is uhm ... invisible."

Now she understood what he meant. Landy had said something about not being able to see him, but Sam had been somewhere else with her thoughts.

"Isn't that cool or what?" It came again from the empty bed and Sam felt the sudden urge to hold onto something. She reached for the edge of the bed and looked horrified at the empty space.

"Sir?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and looked at Daniel who smiled softly.

"The one and only Carter. Don't you like me any more? "It came sarcastically from Jack.

She had missed his voice.

She had missed it so much.

Could it really be? Could he really be here? Sam felt tears rising again but she tried her best not to cry.

"You really here?" She asked hesitantly, careful not to make her voice sound too whispering.

"Jap it's me Carter, if you believe it or not."

Suddenly Sam felt something warm squeezing her arm. Unfortunately, she hadn't been prepared for such a thing and instinctively pulled her arm away.

"Look, I'm here."

Sam automatically held the place where he had touched her and still looked speechless at the empty bed. "But how ... I ..." She couldn't manage to say another word. She needed a moment to handle the whole thing somehow!"

"Sit down, Carter, you look like you're going to faint any moment."

Sam just nodded and she felt Daniel pull her into the chair on which he had been sitting moments before.

"You should have seen Daniel's face." It came again from the empty bed.

"Jack ... I'm still speechless." Now Daniel said who was standing behind Sam, squeezing softly her shoulders.

"Come on guys, It's not that I've been away for so long!"

"So long?" It came again from Daniel who now looked questionably at Jack.

"If three weeks are long, then I want Cake...now!"

Sam instinctively crabbed Daniels arm and squeeze it hard. "Sir three weeks?" She asked in a whisper and looked briefly at Daniel, who looked at her as stunned as she was.

"Yes three weeks, I counted while I was out there, trying to save my ass somehow since the Stargate was destroyed and the mines full of Jaffa. Did you know Nirrti had a little lab in there? She was a real pain in the ass but hey - I'm not dead anymore! - She also gave me a nice gift as you can see, but I managed to save myself and steal an Alkesh. I flew to the next best planet - and then after almost 3 weeks I saw you guys coming through the stargate. You're search party was successful, didn't think, you were checking other planets so quickly..."

"Anyway... At first I wanted to talk to you guys...but yah know, I didn't wanted to get shot right aways since...I'm kin of invisible. So I decided to just surprise you!"

Sam could no longer suppress the rising tears in her eyes and stood up. Without saying anything, she disappeared in the little separate room where Janet had her office, and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong with her? Three weeks without me, couldn't have been so bad...would not be the first time and where's Hammond? "

Daniel still looked shocked at Jack but this time he took a step towards him. "Jack it was not three weeks it was ..."

"Uncle Daaaanyyy !"


	10. Chapter 10 - Cake

A/N Guy's I'm back with a new Chapter! Sorry you had to wait so long! Thanky you for your lovely comments - they always keep me pushing to write even more! _So now...let's see what happens next :D_

 _Sam could no longer suppress the rising tears in her eyes and stood up. Without saying anything, she disappeared in the little separate room where Janet had her office, and closed the door behind her._

 _"What's wrong with her? Three weeks without me, couldn't have been so bad...would not be the first time and where's Hammond? "_

 _Daniel still looked shocked at Jack but this time he took a step towards him._

 _"Jack it was not three weeks it was ..."_

 _"Uncle Daaaanyyy !"_

Chapter 10 - Cake

Uncle Daaaannnyyy ! "

Daniel turned quickly. He really wasn't in the mood to smile, but when he saw the little girl on Sailer's arms, he couldn't resist. The Sergent, let the girl to the ground and she immediately ran into his arms. Daniel caught her and lifted her up just to giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. His gaze passed her, and he exhorted Jack to say a word. If the Child would hear a voice out of nowhere, it wouldn't be good at all. He hoped Jack had understood what he meant and quickly pointed at Katie.

"Hey sweety how are you?"

He asked her now as he walked away from the bed.

"Good, I want to eat cake."

Katie said with a giggle and Daniel forced himself to smile again. He was still way too shocked and couldn't really take care of the little girl right now. "I'm sure Silier can give you a piece of cake."

"Moomy!"

It came from Katie as she saw her mother coming back into the room. Daniel gently let her down and pushed his glasses back into order. Sam approached the two of them and looked at Jack's direction before she looked somehow frightened back to Daniel. He nodded at her, to tell her that it was all right.

"Hey darling, are you having fun with Siler?"She asked gently as she tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Mommy is everything okay? Why are you crying?"

Sam kneeled before her and force herself to smile before she wiped a tear of her face. "Mommy cries, because she is so happy that you accompanied her to work."

"Aaaalright...Can I have cake?" Sam had to laugh while she squeezed a kiss on her forhead.

"Of course you can have cake." She said as she looked at Sailer. "Could you possibly ..."

"Of course Colonel ... Com'on Katie we'll look for some Cake."

The Sergent held out his hand and Katie hopped into his direction. "See you later." It came from the little girl before she disappeared around the corner.

Sam sighed and then stood up again.

"Moommy?" It suddenly came questionably from the empty bed while Sam turned around in horror.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack's Journey Vol. 1.

The Goa'uld glider still smoked on the horizon. Damn! That was a close one! Colonel Jack O'Neill breathed a sigh of relief. His head still hurt from the - not too gentle landing, but it could have been worse. He had been able to land the Glider without causing further damage to himself. Only his shoulder hurt, but he was sure it was just a bruise, since she was still able to move it. He also had far bigger problems.

He was stranded on a unknown planet.

But let's start from the beginning.

The last thing Jack could remember when he'd been in the rear of the Jaffa a few days ago had been the sweet taste of blood in his mouth. He knew that he was hit by something, because his body had simply yielded and he'd fell to the ground with a dull blow.

Actually, the mission on Px34832 should have been a pure reckoning mission, but it had turned into a nightmare. When he'd walked through the dunes together with Daniel, Teal'c and SG11, they had soon discovered a huge Naquadah mine. This one, however, had not been abandoned as so toled by the Tokra. Of course, he had immediately ordered to go back to the Stargate, but it had already been too late when a Jaffa patrol had discovered them. Jack had had to act quickly. Either they ran back and would leave the many people who were working there, to death - or they would still try to save as many lives as possible. He had chosen the second option. He had ordered Daniel to go back to the Stargate, and then advanced with Teal'c and SG3 to the tunnels. They had tried to free as many people as possible. Unfortunately, they hadn't expected the Alkesh's to arrive so quickly.

They ran back to Stargate and Jack had a little girl in his arms. He'd seen Teal'c wait for him at the Stargate, trying to cover him as best as he could , but suddenly everything went white.

He felt a dull impact and then he could feel the warm sand under his face. Small grains that drifted their way through his face. The swirling dust came through his nose, and he felt his throat tighten. He could feel the heartbeat in his veins until he knew it wouldn't take long, until it would stop beating.

He hadn't hoped for another death. He would die as a soldier, he would die as a friend, he would die trying to save innocent people. He would soon be back with his son Charlie. It was an honorable death, and he hoped they would forgive him.

He hoped Sam would forgive him and with that last thought, he breath one more sigh of relief before letting go.

When he woke up, Jack thought he was somewhere in the orbit of the sun. A bright light forced him to close his eyes over and over. But eventually he made it after endless attempts.

Still everything looked blurred but at least he knew that he was not crashing against a big hot sun.

Was he alive? Or was this just an evil dream?

He could still remember the explosion, his last thought before he was drawn into eternal darkness. Panic slowly rose in him and he felt his body begin to tremble. That must be a good sign or not? He tried to breath in deeply and this time it worked. He could breathe again. Gently he tried to move but he couldn't. His thoughts were still wrapped in fog and he needed a moment to realize that he had to be on a kind of table. His arms and legs were tied, and even though Jack was trying to fight the thick strings, it seemed hopeless. Slowly he turned his head to the side and what he saw there, let his heart spin once more in his chest. He had to be in a kind of laboratory. Everywhere around him where devices and weird computers and then there where water tanks filled with dead animals?!

Jack stomach made a jump. He still didn't understand what was going on, he was supposed to be dead, was the hell was he doing here? A mental checkup over his body, left him with a frown on his face.

No pain.

Slowly, he pressed his chin toward his chest, to be able to look down at himself. There was no blood to be seen, there was only a tube that came out of his arm, and there was some blue fluid going into his vein. Panic suddenly rose in him. What the hell was that? A door suddenly opened and his heart started to beat faster in his chest. Okay he had a problem! From the corner of his eye, he could see a figure slowly approaching him.

"Good morning Colonel." It came in a usual Goa'uld tone and Jack immediately shut his eyes close. He knew this voice ... he knew it all too well.

"Nirrti."

He sighed annoyed and opened his eyes. He hadn't been wrong when he looked into the dark eyes of the woman who was now standing now over him. An evil smile, as always on her lips.

"As I see, you still know me." Then Goa'uld said as she gently stroked his arm. Jack tried to pull his hand away, but as he was tied, he failed miserably. He could only look at her with hatred, twisting his mouth.

"How could I forget... Did you rise back from the dead?" He asked with a pinch of sarcasm in his voice as he pursued every movement of the Goa'uld. He didn't know how it was possible that she was still alive. After all, she was killed on P3X-367 by Wodan, he had seen it with his own eyes when he broke her neck. She was supposed to be a death, but did he really wonder that she had survived? Somehow not, because just like Apophis, these damned snakeheads were unpredictable. Dying once just wasn't enough for them.

"You really thought that a simple neck break, could kill me. You humans are so naive. "There was a grin on the face of the Goa'uld.

"Apparently not." Jack said tightly, still looking at her. "I suppose I'm here because of you?"

Nirrti continued to grin and left him his side. She began to walk slowly around the table. "Correct Colonel, do you like it here? I think you should be grateful for me not letting you die out there. "

Jack raised his head to see the woman at the end of the table. "Oh, believe me, I'd rather be dead than to have another conversation with you."

The Goa'uld laughed and then again set up an evil grin. "It's a pity that you are here alone, I would have liked to see Jonas Quinn again, but I doubt that he still alive."

Jack shook his head. How he hated her! "Nope, Jonas is doing very well and oh ... your little DNA game hasn't worked."

He could see Nirrtis face darkening as she took some steps backwards. "Impossible, he must be dead."

"You have failed, quite simply, you're probably not as good as you thought!" Her face darkened furiously at his response. Jap, when one addressed the ego of a Goa'uld, they all went crazy.

Nirrtis eyes glowed up in white, before she went straight to a computer a like device next to the table.

"Then it's good that I've found you Colonel."

She said, grinning as she pressed in a few colored keys. Jack's stomach tightened. Whatever the snake's head in mind, Jack knew it would not be good. He let his head turn to the side and tried to see if there was a way out of here. The walls were made out of stone and the room didn't seem to be too big. If only he could reach his knife which was attached onto his leg. Unfortunately impossible until his arms were tied.

"Oh c'mon Nirrti... we played this game before. You will fail as you always do. "

He said sarcastically while trying to see what she was typing into her computer. "We'll see O'Neill. I have wonderful plans with you. "

She continued to say with an evil tone before she hit the last button and Jack's body started to tremble. Every inch of his Body started to burn before everything went dark.

When Jack woke up again that day, he was alone in the room. His head was booming and he had trouble arranging his thoughts. Only after a few seconds he figured out where he was and with whom he was. "These damned snake-heads!"

He cursed as he looked around the empty room. This time he was not tied to a table but was sitting in a kind of chair. He sat erect, but to his suffer still tied. "This time I'll strangle her with my bear hands!" he said as he tried to get away from the shackles. Unfortunately it didn't work much, except that the leather cut further into his wrists.

The door opened and Jack sighed. "There we go again."

"As I see, you are awake Colonel, very good."

Nirrti walked closer to him and stopped before him.

"Your team has not yet rushed to salvation. Maybe you're not so valuable after all. I would advise them, however to not come back through the starge. " Jack's expression darkened. So he was still on the planet where the mine was. He prayed that his team wouldn't look for him. He just couldn't be held responsible, if only for his sake, they ran into a trap.

"I suppose Major Carter is no longer among you?"

She said, grinning as she took a small remote from the table next to him.

As the word of Sam left her lips, Jack jerked inwardly. He knew she would try everything to come back. He hoped she wouldn't do so. She should think he was dead, it would be better then to see her get killed by Jaffa's as soon as she came through the gate. He hoped for Hammond and the military protocol. He had to put the planet on the red list and he knew the general would not allow anyone in the near future to come back here. He was on his own, but Hey - He was not death and that was a start.

"Major Carter is fine, as you see, your little experiment didn't work with her too.

Nirrti's eyes lit up again and she stopped near Jack. The small device firmly in her hands.

"This was just the beginning, thanks to Samantha Carter, I now can continue my experiments. Amazing what her body chemistry had revealed me... " She grinned, and Jack looked at her questioningly as she clicked the device. Nirrti remained serious and looked at Jack, before her lips changed to a big smile. "Interesting"

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at the Goa'uld puzzled.

"What?" Jack asked annoyed, while he looked briefly at his body. It was all there where it belonged and he felt as good as before.

"Phase 1 completed." Niirti sayed satisfied before the earth began to tremble.


	11. Chapter 11 - Magic

_Guy's I'm back! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for the new Chapter. My muse was gone and this part of the story was just a real pain to write. I thought of just leaving it out - but then I knew - I couldn't continue with the story without it. So here we go..._

 _Nirrti's eyes lit up again and she stopped near Jack. The small device firmly in her hands._

 _"This was just the beginning, thanks to Samantha Carter, I now can continue my experiments. Amazing what her body chemistry had revealed me... " She grinned, and Jack looked at her questioningly as she clicked the device. Nirrti remained serious and looked at Jack, before her lips changed to a big smile. "Interesting"_

 _Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at the Goa'uld puzzled._

 _"What?" Jack asked annoyed, while he looked briefly at his body. It was all there where it belonged and he felt as good as before._

 _"Phase 1 completed." Niirti sayed satisfied before the earth began to tremble_.

 **Chapter 11 - Magic**

Jack's Journey Vol. 2.

Jack didn't know what was going on, but when Niirti stormed out of the lab, he saw his chance. Whatever was going on outside or above them, the Goa'uld had not expected it. He wasn't interested in just sitting here and figure it out, but he was now desperately trying to find a way out of here. Since Niirti was no longer here, he knew that he had only one chance to get away before she would be back. His eyes drove over the various tables, and stood by a kind of sword that laid on one of them. It looked old and rusty, but if he could get close enough to push it from the table, it would be enough to loosen the fetters.

The chair on which he was sitting wasn't fixed to the floor, so he now tried to push it with his body weight. He had to be able to tilt the chair to the side, only so, he would be able to get to the table. A renewed quake made him pause, but he tried to hurry as best as he could. After endless seconds, the room was finally filled with a loud dump. Jack grimaced and breathed heavily.

He had done it, he now lay on his side, his face on the cold stone floor. From the corner of his eye he could see the table, and now he tried to get near it with some force. Simply said as done. Since he couldn't really move his arms and legs, he had to tense his upper body and let go again so he could move forward. It took him all his strength, but slowly he came closer to the table. When at last he was close enough, he turned the chair, so that the chair leg reached the table. With ever quicker small jerks, he pushed against the table. The sword eventually came on to the floor, right next to Jack's face.

"That was a close one" It came over his lips as the ground shook again. Whatever was going on up there, he didn't want to stay here to find out. Slowly he crawled slightly forward, still on the side, so that he could finally reach for the sword with one hand. He began to move it up and down so that he could hold the buckle fastened to his other hand. It seemed to him like an eternity before the first arm was finally free. Unfortunately he hadn't managed to keep his skin intact, as the movements were quite uncontrolled. His wrists where slightly cut open and he saw the blood dripping onto the floor. But the relief in his face was now clear, when he finally had the other hand free. From here on everything went pretty fast. The shackles were gone and Jack was standing up with shaky legs.

A new explosion shook the ground, and he could hear voices coming nearer. Panically, he looked around the lab as his eyes stuck to a Zat. So luck was still on his side! With quick steps he ran to the table and reached for the Weapon.

"Time to get out of here!"

He grinned as he ran towards the door. He waited, listened to the voices, which now had to be right behind the door, and pressed himself against the wall so that he would be hidden.

The door opened and three Jaffa entered. He skilfully shot them with the Zat and the men fell moveless to the ground. With one foot he turned one of them to the side and sharpened his teeth as he saw the sign on his forehead.

"Baal."

He could have guessed. No matter what was going on between Niirti and him, he was sure she hadn't expected a visit from him. Once he was almost glad that his "favourite" Goa'uld showed up. But a meeting between him and Ba'al was surely not an option! Done it - won't do it again.

Looking around the corner, he noticed a dark tunnel and some cells. So he was still in the mine. Jack knew where the Stargate was, now he just had to made it out alive without being seen. With quick steps he ran down the hall and when another group of two Jaffa showed up, he shot them without hesitation. He was almost outside, but he knew the way out of the mine would be difficult. As the planet was made out of dunes and stones, cover would be difficult. The bright light that shone in from outside made him blink a few times. He could already hear the Gliders flying over the tunnel and tearing further explosions into the air. He didn't know how many Jaffa he would have to face, since not only the Jaffa of Niirti were here, but also the ones of Ba'al. Once more deeply exhaled, he went outside to take cover behind some large stones. It looked like a battlefield. Before him lay dozens of dead Jaffa's and he could hear shots from everywhere.

He was in the midst of a war.

When an Alkesh flew over his head, he took cover behind another stone. At this point he wanted his team to be here, together they would have made it easier. But no, he was glad that they weren't here, but were safely at home. He swore to himself, as soon as he would get home, he would talk to Carter. Whatever it was, he would talk to her and everything would be alright. He just had to make it somehow to the Stargate.

Easier said than done.

Jack ran off, always taking cover between destroyed stone blocks and running up the hill towards the sand dunes. When he saw another two Jaffa from the distance, he shot straight at them. They fell to the ground and Jack continued running. His breath was heavy, but he would not take a break. When another Glider flew over him, he threw himself on the ground holding his hands over his head. He heard another Alkesh flying over his head and then he heard an explosion. He raised his head and saw the Glider beginning to smoke and then crashing to the ground somewhere over the dunes. "Only Jack O'Neill managed to get involved in a fight between two Goa'uld."

He thought bitterly as he kicked himself up to run again.

When he finally arrived at the top of the hill, he went back to cover, throwing himself on the ground when another Jaffa patrouille came around the corner.

Here he had no cover. Damn it.

He straightened as best as he could, flat on the ground in the hope that they wouldn't see him in the whole action that was going on. Unfortunately his fortune was not on his side this time - the Jaffa group marched straight towards him. Holding the Zat firmly in his hands, he held his breath. He knew that if he were to get up and fire now, it would be his death sentence. There were just too many as if he could kill them all at once. He felt his whole body begin to tremble and the sweat running over his forehead. They would see him - they were only 4 clicks away from him. He closed his eyes and remained silent. Perhaps they would think he was dead and leave him alone. It was his only chance. "Jaffa Kreh" He now heard right next to him. "Niirti is still down there - so Ba'al wants her alive!" Once again Jack could feel his heart racing and threatening to fall from his chest. They would see him ...

But? What the hell? He narrowed his eyes as he felt dull steps right next to his body. They continued to walk? How could that be? Still, Jack didn't dare to move - laying still while the Jaffa continued to walk past him. When he heard that they were further away, he raised his head gently to the side to see where they were. The Jaffa troop had already arrived at the bottom of the dunes and fired at Niirt's Jaffa. He stood up in surprise not looking back but just continuing running. How could they not have seen him, he lay just in front of them! Jack shook his head, he didn't want to think about it now . After 10 minutes and breathing hard, he finally saw the Stargate. But he stiffened in his movement and stopped.

No ... that couldn't be?!

"Damn it!" When he saw what was going on, he tightened his lips. The DHD completely destroyed - as well as parts of the stone stair which led to the gate. He needed a Plan B and that immediately. Without thinking too much, he ran on, this time right over the dunes. He had seen the Alkesh crashing not far from where he was, it was his last chance. It was not long before he saw the smoke, and so he ran off. He just hoped it wouldn't be too damaged, or he'd be in trouble. Breathing heavily, Jack settled down on a dune as he finally arrived where the Alkesh crashed.. He saw two Jaffa, who stood next to it talking. It was his chance. Jerkily he left his covered position and moved quietly down the sandy hill - his Zat pointed at the two of them. He would just wait until they turned to him- then he would shoot. But to his astonishment, the Jaffa simply continued to interact without turning to him. Frightened by this realization, he stopped about five clicks beside them.

Huh. With a shaking head, he looked at the two men, before approaching slowly. Still nothing. The two Jaffa didn't seem to notice him at all. When he finally stood in the angle of the Jaffa, he was ready to shoot ... still they ignored him. How could that be? Frowning, he walked on slowly until he stopped right in front of them. He waved his hand, but they continued to talk to each other.

"The glider is still intact but will not get far - we should leave and help the others." With a crooked head Jack continued to listen. "We can not just leave the glider here." The other replied as he pointed to the flight object. "But we have to - Ba'al needs any possible support at the mine, we can come back later and take care of it."

Jack, who was standing next to Jaffa, couldn't move. Astonishing. They really couldn't see him. How was this possible?

Niirti! It struck like a bomb. She had done something with him. What the hell had she done to him? Made him Invisible?! Like the Fantastic 4? But why? If the situation he was in hadn't been so tense , he could have laughed about it. But he had to concentrate and get the hell out of here.

He waited until the two Jaffa's were gone and disappeared from his field of vision. Then everything went quick. Once Jack was inside, he started the Alkesh hoping that it would still start. After a few minutes of silence he finally heard the engine jumping to life.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed with a big smile on his face before he managed to get the thing to fly. But the ride turned out to be more difficult than expected. He was shot after several evasive maneuvers but finally found himself in the orbit of the planet. "Plan B completed!" Jack grinned contently as he flew into the darkness of the universe.

The Goa'uld glider still smoked on the horizon. Damn! That was a close one! Colonel Jack O'Neill breathed a sigh of relief. His head still hurt from the not too gentle landing, but it could have been worse. He had been able to land the Alkesh without causing further damage to himself. Only his shoulder hurt, but he was sure it was just a bruise, since she was still able to move it. He also had far bigger problems.

He was stranded on a unknown planet.

"So let's go to Plan C - find a Stargate." With his Zat in his hand, the Colonel started marching on the unknown Planet. Somewhere should definitely be one ... yes there had to be a Stargate. He hadn't made it so far to get stuck on a goddamned planet. Jack O'Neill would not give up so easily. He was determined to get home. His Team needed him but probably he was the one who needed them even more.

After the first week, Jack had finally found a stargate near a Mountain - he didn't encounter any hostile people to his luck. Even if that maybe would of been better. He was alone and the feeling of getting stuck here forever, was once more on his mind. The stargate had been intact this time but without his SG1 code he wouldn't make it to earth in one peace. So the only thing Jack O'Neill could do was wait and Jack hated waiting.

The small Camp Jack had made over the week was not far from the Stargate - but he had kept it hidden - so that no one could find it easily. As a soldier of the US Air Force and as a trained Special Force Ops - Jack managed to keep on going with little that the planet had offered him . But he knew that he wouldn't be able to continue going on like this forever. He had already lost about 4 pounds and he didn't want to know what his beard looked like. So week three came a long and as always the Colonel made his round near the stargate. Suddenly the shining Ring of Naquadah started to get in motion. Frightened but somehow relieved Jack hid behind a large rock. "Let it be no Goa'uld ... please."

He whispered to himself as he looked curiously at the blue mass that just appeared before him. His heart had almost fallen out of his chest.

SG1 ! Jack felt his heart pounding and he almost lost his cover. What were the chances that they would come right here ?! It had been three weeks ... maybe they had arranged to search the next best planet next to PX3483? I didn't matter because they were here - his team ! Jack just wanted to run towards them - but stopped. Damn it! He was invisible. A small detail that he had forgotten or, better said, wanted to repress. He would run directly into death. Jack knew Teal'c would shoot as soon as he heard something.

Plan D had to do. He needed to wait until they would be back from the search party and then follow them through the gate. He would figure out what to do later - once he would finally be home. Home! He couldn't believe it. What a lucky bastard he was.

Were Carter's hair longer? She looked different. Perhaps it was because he hadn't seen her for a while? Daniel looked somehow ... older - more mature? Perhaps the three weeks had been so terrible without him that the young archaeologist had lost all his mojo? He was certainly not to blame. His Team probably thought he died on that goddam Planet. He couldn't wait to see their faces when he would tell them what happened and that once more he manage to make it out of a hopeless situation.

So Jack waited patiently until an hour later when his team finally came back. He heard Sam and Daniel talking as he slowly walked towards them. Being careful not make any sound he stopped a few meters before them. They were standing in front of the DHD - Sam smiling and saying that a cake would be great. Cake - jap - that would be the first thing he would eat when he was back home. The urge to just hug both of them was big - but he knew he had to wait. They shouldn't have a heart attack and then shoot right at him. So he waited patiently until the Stargate set in motion, and Teal'c and Daniel stepped through it.

When Carter also moved toward the gate, he walked a little behind her. Had she always looked so beautiful? Damn he had missed her. Her smile, her warm voice. He would have liked to touch her briefly - but he stopped when she suddenly turned around. He could have sworn she was looking straight into his eyes. She seemed to be looking for something - Jack held his breath before she turned and he followed her through the gate.

Home Sweet Home!


	12. Chapter 12 - Reality

_**Hey guys - I kind of lost track on this story but still it is one of my favourite and I want to finish it.**_

 _ **So here is a new Chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _SG1 ! Jack felt his heart pounding and he almost lost his cover. What were the chances that they would come right here ?! It had been three weeks ... maybe they had arranged to search the next best planet next to PX3483? I didn't matter because they were here - his team ! Jack just wanted to run towards them - but stopped. Damn it! He was invisible. A small detail that he had forgotten or, better said, wanted to repress. He would run directly into death. Jack knew Teal'c would shoot as soon as he heard something._

 _Plan D had to do. He needed to wait until they would be back from the search party and then follow them through the gate. He would figure out what to do later - once he would finally be home. Home! He couldn't believe it. What a lucky bastard he was._

 _Were Carter's hair longer? She looked different. Perhaps it was because he hadn't seen her for a while? Daniel looked somehow ... older - more mature? Perhaps the three weeks had been so terrible without him that the young archaeologist had lost all his mojo? He was certainly not to blame. His Team probably thought he died on that goddam Planet. He couldn't wait to see their faces when he would tell them what happened and that once more he manage to make it out of a hopeless situation._

 _So Jack waited patiently until an hour later when his team finally came back. He heard Sam and Daniel talking as he slowly walked towards them. Being careful not make any sound he stopped a few meters before them. They were standing in front of the DHD - Sam smiling and saying that a cake would be great. Cake - jap - that would be the first thing he would eat when he was back home. The urge to just hug both of them was big - but he knew he had to wait. They shouldn't have a heart attack and then shoot right at him. So he waited patiently until the Stargate set in motion, and Teal'c and Daniel stepped through it._

 _When Carter also moved toward the gate, he walked a little behind her. Had she always looked so beautiful? Damn he had missed her. Her smile, her warm voice. He would have liked to touch her briefly - but he stopped when she suddenly turned around. He could have sworn she was looking straight into his eyes. She seemed to be looking for something - Jack held his breath before she turned and he followed her through the gate._

 _Home Sweet Home!_

 **Chapter 12 - Reality**

She had to work it out - she needed to regain control over her trembling body. His words echoed in the bare walls of the SCG and Samantha Carter did not know what to do or say. Not just only was the once believed dead man, who she had loved so painfully all these years, back again - no. He had just seen his daughter. His!

And again, the pictures of that time flickered before her inner eye. How she tried to stop him before he got through the gate. As she had wanted to say it to him and had regretted not being able to tell him those words anymore that he would become a father. All of this hit her like a bomb, and Samantha felt the tears continue to rise. What should she do now?  
"Um, Jack. Maybe we should let the topic rest for now? "It came from Daniel, who had put a protective hand on the shoulder of the petite blonde. It took only a glance on her, and he understood that at for now Samantha wouldn't be able to talk to him about "Katie".

"Can someone finally tell me what the hell is going on here?" Even though you couldn't see Jack, the anger and the slight despair had been clearly felt in his trembling voice.

Since Daniel was still standing next to Sam, he looked at her now. "Sam, why don't you go find Silor and I will get Jack up to date." She shook her head.

She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with him, even if she couldn't say or do anything. She didn't want to leave him alone. She just did not want to leave him one more time.

"Okay then just sit down on the chair and let me talk." She just nodded silently, and she responded to his words like a robot before sitting down in the chair a little farther away from the bed, which probably jack still laid on.

"Jack, I don't know where you were or what happened but ..." The archeologist was immediately interrupted by Jack.  
"What's up with you guys?! I was away for three damn weeks and I have the feeling that everything is wrong here. "  
Daniel let out a sigh. After all, he knew what he would have to say now, would not be easy for him. For nobody.

"Jack, you say you were only three weeks away. But that's not the case. "Daniel stopped and continued to stare at the empty bed. He wanted to see him so much. He finally wanted to see his best friend again. "Come on Daniel spit it out! The tension in the room is almost unbearable!"  
Daniel again locked eyes with Sam, who continued to sit pale and completely dissolved in the chair.

"Jack, you weren't gone for just 3 weeks... but 4 years." Silence. Nobody said anything and Daniel was scared. He wanted to see Jacks face so that he could see what was going on his former team-mate. But nothing. Instead, he looked back to Sam, who was looking at him now.

"You're kidding me right? I know my departure was not great but I would have expected a little more joy from you to see me again. And what the hell is wrong with you, Carter? Who is the girl and why does she call you Mom, have you planned that? "The words just bubbled out of Jack, while Daniel could now clearly perceive the voice closer to him. He had got up.

"Jack, I'm serious. You have been gone for 4 years. The last time we saw you on PX34832 before Teal'c had to watch you being shot the Stargate was destroyed - we couldn't go back. We..."  
Now Daniel felt his voice begin to tremble and the emotions just came over him. "Jack, we had to bury an empty casket."

Silent again, no reaction. "Sir. It ... I'm sorry. "It came barely audible from Sam, who now looked awkwardly into the room.

"4 years? How is that possible? And I'm really in the right place ... reality? "  
Now everyone could hear the desperation in Jack's voice which was to be heard beside Daniel. He took a step backwards before looking at Sam. If someone could explain to him how all of this could happen, then her.

"Sir - the planet where ... you found us. We were on the planet for two hours yesterday... and when we got back, 8 hours had passed. At first I couldn't explain it to myself but ... on the planet 1 day has 72 hours, the space - time continuum is different then on earth. This has to do with the sun around the ...

"Carter?" Again interrupted a much stricter voice her narrative.

"What if I'm in another dimension? Hmm ... ever thought that maybe I'm not your Jack at all but ... would have to be somewhere else? With my team ... oh, you know what I mean... "

The Astrophysicist shook her head. "Sir, you have experienced the same thing on the planet as Daniel and Teal'c - We were on the next best planet where you ... have disappeared. I'm sorry but ... " Her voice broke off. The whole thing was just too much. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. To learn that he had lost four years of his life. That ... he was no longer dead in their eyes. And suddenly it hit her again like a bomb. He lived. Jack was alive. He was ... home again.

"And are you sure? 4 years? "Now you could clearly hear the disappointment in his words.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I can't immagine... "Again he was interrupted by the Colonel.  
"So this General Landry, is...? Where's Hammond? "  
Daniel sigh. Well, the questioning would start but at that moment, Daniel was more interested in what Jack was doing out there. "Hammond is retired, Landry has been head of the SGC for 3 years now. But Jack ... " Daniel looked again at Sam, who was still deep in thought."What happened on the planet? How could you manage to survive? "  
Jack dared his version of things and the two of them what had happend to him, Daniel could how he'd been sitting on the bed wandering up and down the room.

"I thought I'm surprising you after all I'm invisible, thanks to Nirrti but as things turned out..." Jack had finished his sentence before Sam suddenly got up.

"Sir, did Nirrti mention anything when she was using this fluid?"

"I don't know what crazy things she did to me Carter - but I just want it to go away!" More despair was now evident in his voice. Sam looked down at the ground.

"We will find a solution, sir, I promise. You ... "

"Colonel Warren." A voice suddenly poped up at the far end of the room and Sam turned abruptly to look questioningly at the lieutenant.  
"Sorry to bother you but you husband is on the phone, he said it was important." Sam sigh, that was just perfect. She turned back to the empty bed. God, she didn't want to imagine what Jack had to think.  
The Lieutenant nodded, she looked apologetically to the bed.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'll be right back." And with that, the Colonel disappeared from the room. Almost happy to be able to exhale for a moment.

"Her husband?" It came from Jack, who now looked one more shocked at Daniel. "Things just keep turning out just better and better!" This time the sarcasm in his voice was at his best.


	13. Chapter 13 - Problem

**A/N: Guys please don't hate me for making you wait so long. I'm really sorry! I'll finish this story** **I promise** **. Life just kicks in now and then and I can post a new chapter only when muse and time are there for me. Please please please don't give up on me and the story!  
**

 _"Sir, did Nirrti mention anything when she was using this fluid?"_

 _"I don't know what crazy things she did to me Carter - but I just want it to go away!" More despair was now evident in his voice. Sam looked down at the ground._

 _"We will find a solution, sir, I promise. You ... "_

 _"Colonel Warren." A voice suddenly popped up at the far end of the room and Sam turned abruptly to look questioningly at the lieutenant._  
 _"Sorry to bother you but you husband is on the phone, he said it was important." Sam sigh, that was just perfect. She turned back to the empty bed. God, she didn't want to imagine what Jack had to think._  
 _The Lieutenant nodded, she looked apologetically to the bed._

 _"I'm sorry Sir, I'll be right back." And with that, the Colonel disappeared from the room. Almost happy to be able to exhale for a moment._

 _"Her husband?" It came from Jack, who now looked one more shocked at Daniel. "Things just keep turning out just better and better!" This time the sarcasm in his voice was at his best._

 **Chapter 13 - Problem**

 **Stargate Center 18 December 2010 - One day after Jack had returned.**

The elevators doors opened as usual with the well none hiss. Major Carter urged herself to keep her head up straight. It had been a hell of a night and a sleepless one too. She had stayed in the SGC after Christopher had come to pick up Katie. She had stayed to listen to Daniel and how he'd put Jack up to date and how everything had changed while he was gone. She'd listened to Jack and his journey and still, she couldn't believe that he was back in one peace. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, her mussels still tense from the shocking moment. Colonel Jack O'Neil was back that from the moment she heard his voice, where echoing non-stop in her mind. She had lost hope in the past years - small pieces from time to time until she had to force herself to let go of the past. To let him go. Let go of the father of her Child, the father who was supposed to be dead and live only on by memories and stories Samantha told her daughter. But now...Now everything was upside down and all she could think of was how to tell him that he had a kid.

"What's up, Carter or should I say Warren?"

Sam made a jump as soon as she took foot outside the elevator. "Damn it!" She closed her eyes in shock whilst she put a hand on her chest. "Sir you scared me to death."

Now looking awkwardly in the direction where his voice came off, Sam search for the invisible Man.

"Ah com'on Carter get used to it unless you find a cure for this." It came from Jack who seemed now to stand near to a wall on her left side.

Sam let out a sight. Still, it felt so weird to hear him speak, to feel his voice alive and so vivid. It felt like one of many daydreams she had in the past years - only this one was real. That he just had called her Warren had somehow hurt, but for the moment this was another story and another problem to think about later. "I'm sorry Sir."

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault I've got captured by a crazy Goa'uld and managed to land on a goddamn Planet which messes up Time. "

She could clearly feel the disappointment in his voice while he still tried to make it sound like a no big deal. Something she thought would never happen again. She knew she should feel bad about the circumstances, but she was not. She was just happy that he was here, even if that meant that she couldn't see him after all. "I will find a cure, Sir. I promise."

"Well, I bet you will - I mean, it is fun to scare people and steel cake from the cafeteria but I would like to see myself in the mirror again - yah know."

Sam gave him a nod and tried to push herself to a faint smile. Still not sure how to handle the whole messed up situation. Not sure what to say. Even if Daniel did most of the talking yesterday and tried to fill him in about what happened in the past 4 years, it hurt to hear Jacks disappointment. Especially as Daniel told him that he had married Janet one year ago. She could hear the sadness in his voice and it broke her heart. Especially after he'd asked her since when she got married and she muttered; "Two years" not being able to say anything more.

She blamed herself that she gave up on him. That they stopped searching for him and that they thought he was really gone. So many things could've been different by now. Just thinking how it would have turned out if he knew that she was pregnant - that they would have a child together. The thought of it made her shiver.

"Carter you still there?"

Again she heard a voice from the left. "Sure, sorry I was just thinking..."

"Well, I hope you were thinking about that fluid because I want to go home." Sam nodded again and forced herself to not think about her personal problems right now. They would have plenty of time later to face reality, now the only thing that mattered, was to find a cure for him. There was so much he had to take in, at least she wanted to make something right and make him feel himself again.

"Sir, as Daniel told you yesterday had found some interesting things in Nirrtis experimentation cave on PX39230 where she kept you- as I know, he's still working in Area 51. Maybe he can help us, everything they found should still be stored there."

"Well that sounds like a good start," Jack said before Sam started to walk towards the empty corridor hoping that he would follow.

"I will go and call him right away. " Sam said before she stopped at the corner where her lab was, only to find Daniel walking out of it.

"Here you are. I went to your room, but when you didn't open the door I thought you had left to go home or to be here."

"I guess we passed each other," Sam replied with a faint smile.

Daniel couldn't help shaking his head slightly. "You look like crap Sam, did you have any sleep at all?" Daniel asked while still holding some books and papers in his hands.

"Jacks here," Sam said, looking to her left but not really sure if he was really standing there. Better to tell him now than to wait until Daniel would say something inappropriate about...just anything."

Putting his glasses in position Daniel looked a bit surprised. "Oh, hey Jack."

"Daniel." It came from Jack. "Whatcha doing?"

"Well, since you ask, I've found some old pictures I took some years ago which show some ancient writing. I remembered that on one of the carvings, they were talking about ancestors that somehow managed to escape a war without the enemy knowing about where they went."

"And...?" Jack asked somehow annoyed while Sam stood there watching questionably at Daniel.

"Well, they did not have a Stargate at the time and for sure no ships."

"Couldn't they just hide them self in the woods or some secret place maybe? Or are you really suggesting that they made them self invisible?" Sam asked.

"Since in the writing they speak about the Gods who put a big round ring on their planet and left after they couldn't find no soul, I suppose the Goa'uld were the attackers." Daniel's voice became more excited.

"Who cares what they wanted Daniel, how did they manage to not been seen?" Jacks voice rose impatiently.

"Well, that's the question. 3000 people disappearing from a village in a heartbeat. That's something I have to find out now."

Sam nodded. "So you are not sure if these people made them self really invisible..." She made her conclusions not really sure why this could be a helpful information for them in finding a cure.

"Not yet, but as we already know these people have some wonderful skills in making amazing portions that mess up human bodies or mess up their memory..." Daniel suddenly locked eyes with Sam.

Now it was Jack the one who spoke again. "And who should these crazy people be?"

Daniel smiled. "The people who live on Onnah known also as PX2345."

Sams eyes widened.


End file.
